Housemates
by HD is not High Definition
Summary: Yuta's been kicked out, and Maya reluctantly allows him to stay at her place. Feelings develop, but... even Maya knows she can't be lost in this fantasy with the crystal-eyed sorcerer. Witches don't get happily ever afters and even childhood friends can turn out to be lies. YutaxMaya
1. Chapter 1

Orihara Maya swiftly walked into her house. She bit back tears of frustration and fury, before she took a deep breath.

But no…it wasn't enough. She grabbed one of her throw pillows and threw it into the corner of the living room. It surprisingly made her feel better, and with that, she began to grab whatever she could and throw it into the corner.

She couldn't understand; she had just obtained the Orange Stone; why wasn't she happier?

Well, the Orange stone represented Wisdom, and if she was able to obtain it, didn't that mean she certainly had some? She clenched her fists as she remembered a certain Kirishima speaking to her.

_This is why you can't get the Stones…_

Maya was shocked to discover she had more tears springing into her eyes and she swiped furiously. She sat down on the floor, and drawing a magical pentagram around herself, took a deep breath, and began to meditate. She had to gather her emotions and sort through them. _Why_ was she so angry?

Finally, she calmed down enough to realize what it was; or better yet, _who_ it was.

Tsujiai Hiroki.

How dare he accuse her of not knowing the feeling of having feelings for someone? She clutched the key around her neck, jaw clenching. But deep down, more than that, she knew why she was angry.

It wasn't because he rejected her. It was because he rejected her for _Nina_.

…_I hate you, Nina Saqurail._

Why did Nina always take everything from her? The Holy Stones… Nina didn't even love the prince! But at this rate, both she and Nina were both vying for a heart that Nina didn't even want!

Maya bit her lip, and then sighed. She had enough of this. Her anger finally dissipated, and Chiru and Ruru cautiously emerged from behind the couch.

"Maya…" the crow squawked. "It's about time you calmed down. What's gotten you so angry?"

"I'd like to know that too."

Maya's head snapped up, and she growled.

"Get out of my house," she snapped. Kirishima Yuta casually stood from the couch he had, quite uninvited, been lounging on.

"I'm hurt, Maya," he said dramatically. "This is what all these years of friendship mean?"

"Just because I knew you for eight years doesn't make us friends."

"You even remember how long we've known each other!" Yuta sang. "I'm touched!"

"It's not something to be touched by," she snapped. "_Leave_, Kirishima."

Yuta slowed, and paused in surprise. "Hey… you're angrier than usual. What's up?"

_Why should I answer…? You're just another person who's smitten by the stupid klutz._

"Nothing that concerns you," she bit, and whirled around. "Go home."

To say she was surprised was an understatement, when Yuta suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Wh-? How dare you!" she tore herself out of his grasp.

"What's _wrong_, Maya?"

She paused, and found herself unable to speak.

…_Tsujiai… I didn't really like you._

_But… knowing that I lost to Nina… it hurt._

_I didn't even like you, and even then I couldn't win against Nina._

She shook her head.

"I… I…"

She looked up into a pair of very clear, blue eyes, and found herself unable to speak.

"I…"

By instinct, she took a step back… and found herself stumbling.

"Watch out!"

Yuta instinctively wrapped an arm around her waist, forcing their bodies closer together.

* * *

_Ouji-sama…_

* * *

Maya quickly removed herself from his grasp. She was _not_ going to think how nice it felt to have Yuta's arms around her.

There was silence… until…

"Hehe," Yuta grinned sheepishly. "I'm always used to catching Nina, that klutz… guess it was habit for now too."

_Nina again!_

Maya finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Get out!" Maya screamed. "You annoy me, Kirishima!"

Yuta's eyes widened. "Wh- What the hell has gotten into you, Maya?!"

"Just _leave!_"

She physically pushed him out, and then slammed the door after him, clutching the locket dangling around her chest. If there was one thing that could calm her down, it had to be this; the key she had received from the prince, years and years ago.

"Well, well…" Chiru cackled. "Lovers spat, was it?"

The next few seconds, anyone passing the Orihara house would have heard a very loud caw, sounding suspiciously like a crow being tortured.

* * *

Maya sliced the onion for her curry, lost in thought.

What _was_ it about Nina Saqurail that made her so successful? Sure, she was bright, cheerful, and had that whole 'good-girl' thing going on, but that didn't explain why she was always so lucky. When she was reaching for the Red Stone, the wind decided to give Nina the luck, and blew it right into her hands.

And… why, of all people, did both Yuta _and_ Tsujiai fall in love with her? Sure, she was cute, but she couldn't really imagine Tsujiai being interested in the cute type.

_Why should I care so much what Tsujiai thinks?_

…_because I was still rejected._

She sighed. A rejection was still a rejection.

"Careful there."

Maya jumped, then let out a quiet wince when she cut herself by surprise. Yuta's eyes widened.

"S- Sorry!" he nervously took a step back, waving his hands. "I didn't think you would be that shocked!"

"I thought I tossed you out," she snapped.

"I… um… oh, whoa, hang on."

He tapped her finger, and within a millisecond and a quick sparkle, the cut on her finger was both healed and the blood had vanished.

"Don't I get a thank you?" Yuta asked cheekily.

"You get a kick in the pants for _causing_ the injury," she pointed out as she slid the sliced onions into the curry. His eyes lit up.

"Eh, curry tonight, huh? Smells great!"

"What exactly is it you want, Yuta?"

"…I need your help."

Maya raised her head in surprise, before narrowing her eyes.

"Why?" she spat. "So you can figure out a way to become closer to your _precious_ Nina?"

"No," he said it so simply, she actually believed him.

"…that reminds me. I want to talk to you."

"Does this mean I can stay for dinner!?" Yuta's eyes lit up. Maya rolled her eyes.

"If there's enough, I guess… I didn't cook with you in mind, you know."

"Great!" he cheered. "Thanks!"

Yuta carried the pot to the dining room as Maya brought cutlery and plates. As she went back to get napkins, Yuta suddenly broke out in a grin without her noticing.

He noticed something that Maya would never admit; she made enough for two that night after all.

* * *

"All right, I'll go first," Maya said bossily as Yuta chuckled. Maya was still Maya.

"All right, shoot," he said, spooning himself some curry.

"Why did you lead me to the Red Stone that day?"

Yuta promptly spat out the curry, before looking down at his plate guiltily. Maya released a huff of breath angrily.

"Would you just say it already? I can't be angry; you _did_ lead me to it, so whatever you're going to say had better make sense, or else I'll know you're lying."

"…I wanted to help Nina," Yuta finally admitted. "I was going to help her, but… but…"

"But?"

"But I couldn't do that to you."

"…come again?" Maya raised an eyebrow disbelievingly. Yuta shrugged uncomfortably.

"Look… Nina Saqurail is the girl I care about more than anyone. I knew I wasn't going to be able to stop myself from helping her that night… but come on… you have to admit. With my help, the Stone may as well have been put under Nina's pillow with blinking lights and neon signs."

"…and so…?"

"So I decided to give you the advantage of time," Yuta shrugged. "I led you to the Stone first, and sure enough… I helped Nina later."

"…the breeze," Maya snapped. "I thought it was pretty unnatural."

"…sorry."

Maya's eyes widened. She didn't think he would actually apologize to her.

"I can't help how I act around Nina," Yuta admitted. "So… that's why I'm always going to be putting her first."

She just sniffed and glared at him.

"You know what that means, right? Nina will become the princess."

"…so long as she's happy."

Maya found herself unable to answer, and settled for shoving more curry into her mouth.

"Oh, yeah… what I wanted to say was…" Yuta giggled slightly nervously. "Um… so… I was kicked out."

"…"

Maya simply raised an eyebrow.

"And… And I need a place to stay for a while."

"No."

Yuta's mouth dropped. "Wh-? Aren't you being too cruel, Orphelia?!"

"Using my last name: double no."

"Look, please?" he pleaded. "I'll help around the house. I'll cook, I'll clean, I'll even brew those nasty potions you're always mak- ouch!"

"Ugh, shut up," Maya blew on her fist. "Why don't you just stay with Nina?"

"I don't… I don't know if I'll be able to control myself around her," Yuta admitted. "I start getting stupid with my powers when she's around."

"No, really," Maya said sarcastically.

"Please!" Yuta begged, hands in prayer before him. "It'll only be a month or so! And by then, it'll be the Promised Day! You and I can go back to the Magic Kingdom together!"

"What makes you think I _want_ to go back with you?!"

"Maya, I'm begging you… for our nine years of friendship-"

"I said _eight_, didn't I, idiot?!"

Maya sighed in exasperation, but Yuta suddenly looked up, tears swimming hopefully in his crystal eyes. Maya rolled her eyes. She knew it was fake, but still…

"I _really _want to say no, but…"

Yuta's eyes lit up.

"Maya, you're the best!" he threw his arms around her, which he regretted a few seconds later.

* * *

"Oh, come on," he said grumpily. "Did you really have to hit me that hard?"

Maya looked up from her textbook on the low coffee table, eyes still full of her trademark anger. She glared at the boy who sat on the couch, wincing as he gently probed his cheek.

"You're the one who grabbed me like some kind of pervert."

"Maya-chaaaan," he whined. "I'm hurt. You make it seem like I'm some kind of lecher."

"Lecher."

"Maya-chan!" he howled. "How cruel! I'm only male!"

"Wh-?"

Maya's eyes widened as Yuta vanished and reappeared behind her, arms encircling her slender waist.

"Wh- What are you…?" Maya found herself unable to stop a blush heating up her cheeks.

"Oh, Maya…" Yuta smirked flirtatiously. "You're still the best-looking girl in the Magic Kingdom after all."

"O- Of course I am!" she managed out, hoping her voice was its usual cool tone. "Now, what are you doing, Kirishima?!"

"I told you, didn't I?" he said huskily, voice dangerously close to her ear. "Sometimes… it's hard to keep control… after all, I'm a man too."

"No, you're not."

Yuta only had a few seconds to register what she was talking about until he felt her elbow come socking down onto something very precious to his body.

He immediately tensed and keeled over in the same position. He let out a quiet whimper before falling silent.

"Pervert," Maya sniffed as she penciled in the answer to her math homework.

This was going to be a _long_ month.


	2. Chapter 2

Maya slowly opened her eyes, then stretched.

It was time for school again. She sighed in exasperation as she slipped into the uniform.

"I'll wait for you at home!" Yuta sang, plopping down on the couch. Maya creakily turned to him.

"By the way, Kirishima… you'd better do my chores while I'm gone. I made a list."

She snapped her fingers, and a scroll of paper flew to her side. Yuta's eyes widened and the two of them fell silent momentarily.

"Wh- What?" Maya finally asked.

"Wow, you've really improved!" Yuta said, clearly impressed. "You didn't even need your computer for that!"

"S- Stupid!" Maya retorted. "That's simple stuff! It's just that next to Nina, I make it seem like I've parted an ocean!"

Yuta couldn't help a chuckle. "That's true, I guess."

He lost his smile when he saw the list. "Wh- Wha-? You want me to do your dishes… wipe the windows… cook dinner… do the laun- actually, I don't mind that. Do you have any matching linger- OUCH!"

Maya grabbed the list and furiously crossed out the 'Do the laundry' task, cheeks pink. "Idiot! Just do the others then!"

He pouted. "So unfair."

"You'd better not use magic," Maya said sharply as she packed her bentou into her backpack. "I don't want to sense any of that good-feeling, clean pretty magic in here. It might clash with my black magic."

Yuta sighed. He figured as much.

"Chiru!" Maya called out. "I want you to keep an eye on Yuta! Make sure he does his chores _properly_! Come along, Lulu."

The tiny chameleon took his rightful place on Maya's shoulder and the two headed off to school.

* * *

"Maya-chaaaan!"

Maya cringed as she slid into her seat. _Ugh… of course._

Nina ran up to her, eyes sparkling as usual, but today, that gleam was tinged with worry.

"Ne, ne," she panted, out of breath. "Have you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Yuta-kun's been kicked out of his house!"

Maya paused. _How does Nina know this already?_

"I got the news from 'jii-chan!" Nina babbled out, answering Maya's question without being asked. "Where could he be?"

Maya just let out a small huff of breath. "He's at my place, Nina."

"Ehhhhhh?!" Nina let out a loud screech, attracting several students around them. "But… But-!"

"Frankly, he's a bother," Maya waved a hand. "Take him."

"B- But-!" Nina looked ready to faint. "Why did he go to your place, Maya-chan?"

Maya shrugged in annoyance. "Beats me. Come after school and drag him back to yours."

Nina opened her mouth to respond, but the teacher entered, and she dashed back to her seat. Maya could only shake her head.

* * *

The long-haired Orphelia heir sat in the empty classroom and reached into her bag for her lunchbox… only to discover it wasn't there. Maya's eyes widened as she felt around her backpack for that familiar, sharp bentou, black and decorated with spikes… except it wasn't there.

Maya almost felt faint as she pulled out a clean, green and blue patterned bentou, a small note pasted on the top.

_Maya-chama~ I'm grateful to you for letting me stay at your lovely abode, which is why I switched these bentou!_

Maya snorted. Who did this boy think he was, Sebastian?

_Please take this bentou as a sign of my unwavering loyalty (yes, I'm mimicking that stupid butler of yours)._

Maya sweat-dropped (_of __**course**__ he would…_) before she opened the top… then blinked in surprise.

_Of course… Yuta __**is**__ a magic-user… it makes sense…_

Still, she couldn't help but to be impressed when she saw the cute little characters in her bentou, made out of vegetables and meat. Yuta had gotten it down to the last detail. The most amazing thing, however, was the miniscule rose Yuta made with an apple. Just using magic already required a high amount of concentration, to transfigure a whole apple into that sort of gorgeous creation.

Maya sometimes forgot what a true prodigy the young Kirishima was. Of course, she would never admit it out loud, but she had to admit that Yuta's skill with magic was superb.

Maya looked around one more time to confirm no one else was there… before she quietly gathered her chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu."

* * *

"I'm so excited!"

Maya gritted her teeth as Nina and Ayu followed behind her to her home. She was _seriously_ getting pissed off at Nina.

"But, won't it be a problem for Mama-san if Yuta has to stay for a while?" Ayu pointed out. Nina paused, gulping.

"Maa… I'm sure Mama will understand!" she said cheerfully and Maya nearly smacked herself on the forehead.

"Anyways, once Yuta comes to my place, I'll make sure he doesn't play so many tricks on Rio!"

"He sure does love playing tricks on him," Ayu and Nina broke out into giggles as Maya clenched her fists, then released them.

_Just a few more blocks…_

When they reached her place, Maya suddenly paused at the gate.

"Orihara-san?"

"…Maya-chan?"

…_what am I doing? I can finally be rid of that annoying pest._

But for some reason, Maya didn't want to move her feet from the gate.

"I-"

"Ah, Maya! You've…. returned…"

Yuta's eyes, filled with a sparkle, suddenly lost their shine as they zeroed in on the smiling girl at the gate.

"Yuta-kun!"

He took a deep breath, before pulling his face into a cocky smirk. "Yo, Nina. Long time no see, Ayu-chan."

"Yuta-kun," Ayu acknowledged.

Maya lifted her head, and finally walked up to the front door.

"Ne, Yuta-kun!" Nina called out from the gate. "You can stay at my place! Come on!"

Yuta's eyes immediately moved to Maya, who refused to look at him.

"…"

"…"

"…?"

"…no, it's okay."

Ayu's jaw dropped as Nina's eyes widened in shock.

"But… But you're being a bother to Maya-chan!"

Yuta sent Maya a glance, before breaking out into a wide grin. "Well, that's too bad! But she's stuck with me!"

Maya rolled her eyes, and passed him on the porch.

"_Go with her_."

Yuta's eyes widened as he turned to look at the girl who continuously refused to look at him. But he knew he didn't mistake hearing that whisper. That hurt, honest whisper.

"Mou, Yuta-kun, let's _go!_"

Yuta wasn't sure what made him do it, but he swiftly grabbed Maya.

"Wh- What are you-?!"

"No!" Yuta said cheerfully, one arm firmly wrapped around Maya. "I'm staying here with Maya!"

Maya's face turned pink as she struggled against the strong arm around her hips. "L- Let go!"

"Yuta-kun!" Nina screamed again, looking in agony.

"Sorry," he said in a matter-of-fact tone. "But… I want to be here. With Maya."

Maya ceased struggling, eyes wide.

_What… What's this strange feeling…?_

…_this…? This feeling…?_

…

…

_This is the feeling of being chosen over Nina._

Maya found herself unable to struggle anymore, and instead, submissively stood in Yuta's grasp. Ayu simply continued to stare as Nina glared.

"Don't worry, Maya-chan!" she shouted. "I'll get him out of your house sooner or later!"

"…leave it."

Nina blinked in shock. "Eh?"

"It's just a month, right?" Maya muttered. "Might as well let him stay."

"But-!"

"Get off my property," the black magic witch responded sharply before dragging Yuta into the house and slamming the door shut.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Hands off!_"

Yuta jumped as Maya snarled at him after closing the door. He backed away, hands held up in defense.

"Sorry! You didn't seem to mind out there!"

"That was then, this is now!" Maya retorted, unable to stop the pink in her cheeks. Yuta sighed, shaking his head.

"Still sensitive about people touching you, huh?"

Maya paused, as she suddenly remembered that fireworks night Kaji Tetsushi grabbed her to prevent her from falling into the lake. She sighed. She really did feel apologetic to that boy afterwards, but he had grabbed her so _suddenly…_ what was she supposed to think?

"Well, time for dinner!" Yuta sang. "I made something great!"

"You sound like Sebastian," Maya rolled her eyes as she followed him into the kitchen.

"Hey!"

* * *

_Come now… just as usual…_

_What's this… are you resisting me?_

_Should I do this with the Saqurails, then? That's right… they have a daughter your age, don't they?_

_So… beautiful…_

Maya shot up with a cry, eyes wide as she panted in fear. She settled down and rubbed her head, shielding her eyes from the bright sunlight streaming through the window blinds.

_It was just a nightmare…_

…_but then why are someone's arms around me?_

…

…

…

"Oh, _no._"

Kirishima Yuta was awoken by a loud screech, and promptly fell out of the bed.

"_What do you think you're doing?!"_ Maya screamed and threw her black, lace-fringed pillow at him. He barely managed to deflect it before scrambling away from her, cheeks red.

"I'm sorry! You were having a nightmare, so I decided to help you calm down!" Yuta defended. "It's not my fault you kept me up with all your crying!"

"…I don't _cry_," Maya spat. "And you had better get out of my bed before I use my black magic for something that the Magic Kingdom has never seen before!"

Yuta took the hint and swiftly moved out of the red and black silk bed.

"But… really, Maya, are you okay?"

Maya paused as she thought back to her nightmare. How annoying…

"I'm fine," she snapped. "Stay away from me, Kirishima."

"Come on, what's wrong?" he reached out to her.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped, slapping his hand away from her. He simply stared at her, confusion swirling in his mind.

"I don't get you!" he shouted in frustration. "We're childhood friends! You never minded if I held your hand or anything back then! Why are you so sensitive now?!"

"Just shut up!"

Maya stormed into her bathroom, trying to ignore the dried tears on her cheeks. She hated it when she was wrong.

* * *

"Bye!" Yuta called cheerfully. "Have a great day at school!"

Maya cast Yuta a suspicious glare before she closed the front door. Yuta lounged on the couch, smirking. She had bought his 'I'm-sorry-I'll-back-off-now' act, but there would be hell on earth before Kirishima Yuta gave in to a challenge.

"What are you doing?!" Chiru cawed in shock as Yuta casually strolled into Maya's underground black magic chamber. "Maya will have your head."

"Oh, relax," Yuta grinned, and swiped his finger in the air. Within milliseconds, the crow was now snoring peacefully, head under his wing.

"I'll just find my information and leave," Yuta whispered as he searched the bookshelves.

"Hmm… I'll need this… and this… and this," he began to pluck out numerous books, his excitement growing.

It was time to learn more about Orihara Maya.

* * *

Yuta pored through the yearbooks, eyes flickering to the cheerfully smiling Nina.

_That klutz…_ he couldn't help but to think fondly, before he moved to Maya's small picture.

_Well, __**well**__... hello there, cutie._

Eight-year-old Maya beamed up at him, looking ever the picture of a pristine heiress, yet not without a warm heart.

Yuta suddenly remembered something from long ago.

* * *

"_Ne… can I play with you guys?"_

"_What's with your outfit?" Yuta asked arrogantly. "Don't you know this is the palace? You're supposed to dress like us!"_

"_Leave him alone, Yuta," Maya stomped up. "So what? He just wants to play!"_

"_I'm not playing with __**him**__!" Yuta retorted. He and the other boys agreed before running away. The boy with the golden hair in a muddy T-shirt and jeans slumped. Maya giggled, eyes sparkling._

"_Here, let's play!"_

"_Huh?"_

"_I'll teach you to dance," she said, slightly bossily, as she took his hands. Yuta watched from a distance as the two small children surprisingly did a very graceful waltz._

* * *

"Damn… what happened to you, Maya?" he muttered, thinking of her current personality; cold, aloof, and unwilling to give any man the time of day.

Yuta moved up yearbooks, and then finally paused after the yearbook in seventh grade. This was it; he had found it.

Maya was no longer smiling; her heart had grown cold.

He began to ponder as he reached for the final book… then jumped back as something dark shocked him.

"Ow! Wha-?"

He nearly smacked himself on the forehead. Of course… this was _Orihara Maya_. She wasn't just going to leave her diary out in the open for anyone to easily pick. He frowned as he attempted to use the typical pick-lock spell, but this was a different type of lock. After all, it had been crafted with black magic.

Yut's frown grew deeper, and then he decided it was time for Plan B.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ogami."

"Kirishima!" Ogami Ken grinned. "Been a while! What's up?"

Yuta grinned back at the floating figure he had conjured through light from his fingertips. "Not much. Just had a few questions."

"Yeah? Anything for the Kirishima Prodigy."

"Shut up," Yuta laughed. "No one calls me that anymore."

"Uh, yeah they do. At least the girls back here do," Ken grimaced. "So whaddya need?"

"Do you remember Maya Orphelia?"

"The Orphelia heir?" Ken shrugged. "We've never officially met, but we've had some classes together back at Magic Kingdom Junior High. Why?"

"…there's something I want to know…" Yuta hesitated. "What was she like in sixth grade?"

"Hmm… sixth grade… well, I only had 'Magical Pet Care' with her, but… oh, yeah, actually, she was pretty cute."

"Cute?"

"Yeah… like she always baked cookies for us and stuff. Haha, no one really noticed how pretty she was, everyone always just thought she was kinda cute. She even got first dibs on that mini chameleon, remember? What was its name…? Fufu or something?"

"Okay, so," Yuta said hastily. "You knew her, right…? What happened after that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Was she the same in seventh grade?"

Ken's brow furrowed, before they finally smoothed in realization. "Oh, yeah… Orphelia changed."

"Changed? Changed how?" Yuta demanded. Ken shrugged.

"Well… I had 'Flying Transportation' with her… when we first chose our transportation vehicles, she was still all cute… like Saqurail chose that scooter, right? Orphelia chose some cutesy broom or something, but…" Ken hesitated. "In the middle of seventh grade, Orphelia suddenly said she wanted to change. She took that weird black magic chair."

"…so Maya started using her black magic in seventh grade?"

"Whoa, she still uses it?" Ken's eyes widened. "I figured it was some weird phase. But I don't know, after that, she was like some Ice Princess; no one wanted to get near her, and she kept eating lunch by herself with that chameleon of hers. Remember Kaius?"

"…Fujiwara?"

"Yeah, him. He had a crush on her all throughout elementary school, so when we were learning the honored dance in 'Movements and Practicalities', he asked her to dance with him."

"And…?"

"She totally shot him down. She went in some weird mood and said she didn't want to hold hands with him."

"Poor Fujiwara," Yuta winced. He could only imagine what sort of 'mood' Maya had been in.

"Anyways, why do you ask?"

"I'm staying at Maya's place, and she's been acting weird lately… I thought I'd snoop around."

"Oh… why don't you just read her diary or something? Don't all chicks have that whole daily journal thing?"

"I found it," Yuta admitted. "But… it's sealed by a black magic lock. I can't undo it."

There was silence, until… "Well, what about you use the old-fashioned method?"

"Old-fashioned?"

"Yeah… dissipate the black magic, and then open it with pure magic."

Yuta's mouth dropped. "You're a genius!"

"Haha, I do try to help out my fellow prodigies once in a while," Ken said smugly. Yuta rolled his eyes.

"Not a bigger genius than me," he retorted. "Anyways, thanks for your help, Ogami."

"Anytime. See you around, Kirishima."

"Bye."

Yuta eagerly hung up and began to work on Maya's diary. Sure enough…

"Yes!" he exclaimed as he heard the unmistakable click of a lock. He eagerly opened it, and began to read to himself.

* * *

Maya grumpily stomped home. She had, once again, been the recipient of a Yuta-style bentou, complete with a note on top and all. Today's amazing food sculpture was another rose, this time made of carrot shavings. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts of that annoying pest.

She stood at the crossroad, waiting for the light to turn into the 'Walk' signal… and then her eyes widened.

_Isn't that…?_

She ran forward amidst the honking horns, to the person who had been crossing without a care in the world.

"Get out of the road, crazy fool!"

"Move, man!"

_Beeeeeeep!_

The man who had been crossing the street blinked, as if suddenly noticing the cars.

"What…?"

"_Watch out!_"

The man let out a shocked yell as he fell down, a girl protectively pushing him to the sidewalk. The cars zoomed by, yelling at the two. Maya panted as she slowly sat up.

…_why is the __**prince**__ here in the human world?!_

He was wearing thick glasses and a cap with a plain T-shirt and jeans, but Maya would recognize him anywhere; this was the man she had fallen in love with from childhood.

"Are you all right?"

The man's head snapped up, as if remembering she was there for the first time.

"You're not hurt?"

The prince's eyes widened at these familiar lines before he cleared his throat. "Oh… uh, yes, thank you."

"Please be careful on your way back," Maya said softly, before turning around and heading home.

The prince simply sat in a daze.

_Those eyes…_

_I've seen that shade of green before._

* * *

…_won't stop touching me…_

…_promised he'd give Father the deal…_

…_hate men…_

_...said he would bring the deal to Saqurails… does that mean Nina will have to go through this? I have to make sure he doesn't hurt her! I'll stay quiet…_

_I'll endure…_

…_can't stop crying…_

…_everything hurts…_

…_tried out black magic…_

Yuta's hands shook as he forced himself to keep reading. He was alerted by a sharp trill from outside.

_Ruru… Maya's home._

He scooped up the books and ran downstairs to slide them back into the slots they originally came from. He swiftly swiped his finger in the air, and then snapped them, vanishing on the spot. Chiru awoke slowly, rubbing his wing.

"Looks like I've drifted off," he cawed, then flew out to greet Maya.

* * *

_Where is that idiot?_ Maya wondered curiously as she stirred the pot for the soup, then called out for her crow.

"Chiru!"

"Yes?" the crow flapped to Maya's shoulder.

"Have you seen Yuta?"

The crow shrugged. "Nope."

Maya's brow crinkled. Something weird was going on.

"I'm right here."

Maya blinked at the disheveled boy.

"Oh, good… carry this pot out to the dining room for me."

Yuta didn't respond, opting to simply stare at her instead, face paler than usual.

"…Yuta?"

"Huh?" he snapped out of his trance to see her glaring at him in annoyance.

"I said, take the pot to the dining room."

"O- Oh… sorry."

He swiftly grabbed the pot and brought it to the living room. Maya shook her head as she emerged with plates.

"What is the _matter_ with you?"

"I…" Yuta glanced at her, then broke out into a wide, relaxed smile. "Nothing! Just feeling homesick!"

Maya's eyes narrowed. "You're lying."

"Whaaaaat?" Yuta chuckled. "Nah."

"Yuta, whenever you lie, you twitch your left eye once."

"…no I don't!"

"There, it just did it again."

"It's nothing," Yuta responded, this time unable to look her in the eye. Maya shook her head.

"You sure are strange… well, let's have dinner."

* * *

"Well, I'm going to bed," Maya announced as she emerged from the shower. She didn't bother to look at him as she headed to her bedroom.

"… good night," Yuta called out from the couch in the living room, sighing as he rested his head on the couch arm.

…_Maya…_

_Why did this have to happen to you?_

* * *

_Maya gazed around the unknown world she was in, swirling with deep hues of darkness._

"_Where…?"_

"_Hey… Orphelia."_

"_You want to come over today?"_

"_No… no! Stay away from me!"_

_Maya ran away from the taunting boys' voices. She didn't ask for this! She couldn't understand… she wasn't ugly, but she wasn't the most gorgeous girl either! Why did so many boys keep trying to corner her?_

"_Come on! I bet you want it, don't you, whore?"_

"_I'm not a whore!" she cried, trying to push away the hands that grabbed her. She looked up at a single beam of light, and began to run to it._

_She could hear girls' voices, and she smiled in relief as she ran towards her sanctuary._

_Her smile faded as she saw the sobbing girl in her class, surrounded by girls._

_She slowly backed away. No… she had been here before… this was… no…_

"_How… Fujiwara-kun… I liked him so much!" the girl choked out. The girls surrounding her patted her sympathetically._

"_It's not your fault, Sayo-chan… it's that Maya Orphelia."_

_Maya could only stare. These girls… her __**friends…**__ why were they saying these things about her?_

"_She pretends she's soooo innocent, but I bet she's spoiled rotten by her parents and boys!"_

"_Fujiwara-kun probably asked her for that dance because she seduced him or something!"_

"_Look at her, acting all cute! She's probably just another slut!"_

_Maya backed away. "No… No… Why… No… __**No…**__"_

_"Come to me, Maya-chan... that's right, let's take this off..."_

_"Come on, Orphelia... let's help each other out, huh?"_

_"No! I don't want this!"_

_"Don't lie!"_

_"No! No! NOOOOO!"_

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

"Maya! _Maya_!"

Maya was unable to stop herself from lying this time. She openly sobbed, scrambling into the corner of her bed.

"Stay away! _Stay away!_"

"Maya, it's me!" Yuta pleaded. "Come on! Focus! It's me, Yuta!"

Her sobs began to slow, but she was unable to look up just yet.

"I… I…"

She thrashed as Yuta swiftly wrapped her arms around her, screaming in fear.

"No! _NO!"_

"I'm not like him! Maya, it's me! I would never do that to you!"

_Yuta… you smell like… oranges… and parchment… and… and…_

…_and safety._

Maya finally couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears continued to pour as she finally allowed herself to cry on someone.

_How strange… so this is what it feels like to not cry alone._

* * *

"So… So that's why you started black magic?" Yuta asked cautiously as he slid her a mug of hot chocolate. Maya nodded slowly.

"Luna… I met Luna… she… she said a lot of people didn't notice her because she was dark… I thought… I thought maybe if I was dark like her, people would stop staring at me."

Yuta suddenly remembered Maya's first day in the human world. He had been observing Nina, which led to him seeing Maya as well. Sure enough, he could remember the comments and admiring stares she had been receiving from her classmates, and only until she brought black magic equipment out did the boys finally leave her alone.

"Well, it definitely worked," Yuta muttered, then sighed. "Maya…"

"How did you find out about my secret?" she interrupted him, eyes narrowed. He paused.

"I… I did some snooping," he admitted. She glared at him.

"You did _what?!_"

"You've been having nightmares!" he quickly defended. "I just wanted to check to make sure you were really okay!"

"I would be fine with or without you!"

"…then could I choose the 'with me' option?" he asked cheekily. She gave him a deadpanned stare, to which he simply laughed.

"I'm just kidding, Maya. But you know…"

"What?" she stared at him challengingly. He gladly took it.

"I don't like seeing you like this."

"What do you know?" she spat. "You've been too busy going into love-love mode for Nina!"

"You're still my friend!" he shouted. "I care about you!"

She slumped. "It doesn't matter. I'm too far in. If I don't use black magic, I get attention that I don't want. At least when I use my black magic, people try to pretend I'm not there."

"Then… what if I came up with a solution to get people to stop looking at you?"

"…what?" she asked warily. "How-?"

"But I want you to promise you'll get rid of all the black magic in your house," Yuta warned. "Your cauldrons, your dark herbs, your evil spells… everything."

"Never!" she shrieked. "How dare you!"

"It's a really good plan!" he retorted. "It's 100% effective!"

Maya grumpily sighed. "What is it?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow. For now… time for bed, Maya!"

Maya blinked as he took her hand and led her to the couch.

"I am _not_ sleeping here with you," she spat. He rolled his eyes.

"Don't jump to conclusions. I just think that your nightmare of a bed is going to be a cause of nightmares. Starting tomorrow, you're going to need a change."

"Grr…"

"Sleep, Maya."

Maya opened her mouth to retort, but too soon, Yuta swiped the air with a finger, and she drifted off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep. Yuta lay on the carpet, a mischievous smirk on his face as he imagined how tomorrow was going to be.


	4. Chapter 4

There were a lot of things Tateishi Ayu had seen, from flying stuffed dinosaurs, to winking females who changed into magical girls. However, _this_ sight just escaped all reality.

Let's rewind a few minutes earlier, shall we?

"Class… we're getting a new student."

Maya's eyes widened.

_He __**wouldn't**__._

"Let's welcome…" Mikami-sensei checked his memo. "…Kirishima Yuta."

"_What?!_"

The class turned to stare at Ayu and Nina, both who had screeched out in shock. The two girls began to giggle nervously.

"Uh… excuse us."

"Come on in, Kirishima!"

Yuta walked in, brimming with confidence. Maya gritted her teeth. No _wonder_ he had sent her off so happily this morning.

"Ahhhh! Yuta-kun!"

"Ne, do you remember me?!" a girl squealed. Maya raised an eyebrow. She guessed Yuta came to this school once before.

_Probably to see Nina…_

She grumpily looked down at her textbook, trying to drown out the squeals of girls.

"He's so hot!"

"Isn't he kinda cool?"

"He's my type!"

Yuta wrote his name on the board in swift strokes, before turning to face the class and bowing.

"Kirishima Yuta. Please take care of me."

"Now," Mikami-sensei smiled. "Let's see where to seat… you… er, Kirishima…?"

Yuta ignored the teacher and headed towards the back where Maya sat. Maya glared up at him, to which he sent a teasing glance back.

_You…_

"Maya!" he said clearly in a loud voice. "Didn't we agree… you were to get _rid_ of things like these?"

Yuta grabbed the broom from the back of the classroom and began to sweep the unlit candles and salt diagrams into a trash bag.

Ayu stared. Yuta was sweeping away Maya's stuff… and she was _letting_ him! Well, okay, she was glaring at him rather furiously, but she wasn't cursing him to next Sunday!

Maya sighed as she turned away from him.

"Ne, you think Kirishima-kun and Orihara-san know each other?"

"No way! Maybe… they're going out?"

"Well, looks-wise, I guess they match pretty well."

"Too bad… without all that Gothic trash, Orihara is definitely my type."

"She was so hot that first day… until she took out all those candles."

Maya's fist clenched at that last statement, which did not go unnoticed by Yuta.

"Sensei?"

Mikami-sensei snapped out of his shock. "Er, yes?"

"Can I just sit here?" Yuta indicated to the empty desk behind Maya. The teacher blinked.

"Er… oh, sure… um, why not…?"

"Ne, has there always been a desk there?"

"…I'm pretty sure there wasn't…"

"Stupid, we probably just never noticed it."

Nina raged silently. _That Yuta! What does he think he's doing?_

Yuta turned to see Ayu and Nina… before shooting them a wink. Nina just fumed more as Ayu rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Mayaaaa!" Yuta called. "Let's have lunch together!"

"Whoa, whoa, Kirishima," one of the boys stopped him. "You can't eat with Orihara."

"Eh? Why not?"

"Because she's _Orihara Maya_," another boy stressed. "You do _not_ want to get near her. Every time you do, something weird happens to your ear."

"Ear?"

"Yeah… it's like she's giving you a wet-willy with her eyes!"

…_I'm going to guess she's trained Ruru to do that every time she sees a male._

"Well… hate to burst your bubbles, guys," Yuta said casually. "But there's a reason why Maya does that."

"Huh, what?"

"...it's because you aren't me."

He loped off towards Maya.

"…you hear that?"

"He called her by first name?"

"You think…?"

The boys' jaws dropped as Yuta grabbed Maya's wrist, and brought her in for a deep, emotional hug. She slowly put her arms around him and squeezed him tightly. He raised his head to see the shocked boys… then grinned, flashing a victory sign.

"Orihara's taken?!"

* * *

What really happened…

"Okay… so…"

Maya's eyes widened as Yuta held her wrist and brought her close to his body. The words to a fatal curse were on her lips, until Yuta quickly muttered under his breath, "Okay, I know this is freaking you out, but this is part of the plan. Just pretend to hug me."

"Kirishima-"

"Just trust me!"

Maya hesitantly put her arms around him, and was suddenly reminded of last night. She bit her lip, cheeks pink. She could distinctly hear a group of boys yelling something about her in the distance, but she couldn't care less.

…Yuta still smelled of oranges.

* * *

"Ne, ne, did you hear?"

"Kirishima-kun? He went for _Orihara-san?!_"

"Do you think they're dating?!"

"They have to be!"

"Who knows… with how Orihara looks, maybe he's just her… you know, after-school activity."

"That would make sense..."

"Poor Kirishima-kun, being strung along by Orihara-san."

Maya clenched her teeth as she walked down the hall with Yuta, ignoring her annoyingly chattering classmates.

"Exactly _how_…" she spat. "…is this part of the plan?"

"Easy," he shrugged. "Boys stopped giving you attention when you had black magic, right? Well, they'll definitely leave you alone when they see you with me!"

"…_that's_ your great plan?!"

"What?" Yuta chuckled nervously. "It seemed brilliant last night."

"You're supposed to be a _prodigy_," Maya gritted out. "How is this _prodigious_ in any way, oh Great Prodigy?"

"Aw, you think I'm a prodigy?" Yuta clutched his heart dramatically. "I'm touched, Maya."

"Kirishima-kun…?"

Yuta and Maya both looked up to see a girl from their English class, in front of her group of friends.

_This girl… looks familiar._

"Well, hello there," Yuta grinned cheerfully, his crystal blue eyes flashing. "What a pleasure to meet such a beautiful girl."

Hiiragi Kaede turned scarlet as her friends tittered excitedly behind her.

"Could… Could we speak?"

Yuta glanced at Maya. The black magic girl sniffed.

"Hmph. Like I care what you do."

She stomped back to the class as Yuta chuckled.

_How cute._

* * *

"So… what's this about?" Yuta casually leaned against a desk in the empty classroom the girls brought him to.

"…are… are the rumors true?" Kaede blurted out. The girls crowded around, desperate for the answer. Yuta simply smirked.

"Why yes they are."

"Th- They are?!"

"Yes, I do believe that Mikami-sensei has a crush on the school nurse-"

"Not that rumor!" one of the girls squealed. "Is it true you're dating Orihara-san?"

"Well… hmm… how to answer that…"

"P- Please don't!"

Yuta's eyes widened in surprise. "Come again?"

"K-Kirishima-kun! No… Y- Yuta-kun!" Kaede swallowed. "Please don't date Orihara-san!"

"Hmm… why not?"

"She's a witch!"

Yuta raised an eyebrow. "Now what makes you say that?"

"D- Didn't you see those candles and incense around her desk?"

"Well, I got rid of them," he smiled cheerfully. "So what's the problem?"

"Y- Yuta-kun!" Kaede bravely stepped forward. "I love you!"

The friends burst out into excited whispers. Yuta raised an eyebrow.

"Do you now?"

"Y- Yes! I… I've loved you since you came to the school!"

It suddenly dawned on Yuta; this girl was the one who invited him to tea when he came to the school last time. He took a deep breath.

"I see…" he looked up and smirked at the girl. "You… really hate Maya, don't you?"

Kaede took a step back. "Wh- What do you-?"

"Wow… lying to me about your feelings just so that Maya won't date someone?" Yuta shook his head. "How low of you."

The girls were no longer giggling as Kaede glared furiously at Yuta.

"It's not a lie!"

"Oh?"

The girls gasped as Yuta suddenly brought himself near Kaede, who trembled in fright. He gently cupped her chin, crystal-blue eyes boring into hers.

"If you're not lying…" Yuta's voice was low and husky, seductive in a way that induced fear. "…then sleep with me. Let me use your body."

"Y- You-!"

Kaede instantly slapped him, cheeks red with anger and humiliation. Yuta smiled humorlessly at her.

"Love me, huh?" Yuta sneered. "I can tell."

He turned away from her and left the classroom, leaving behind a tearfully furious Hiiragi Kaede. He cast one glance back at the closed door before waving his pinky in a circular motion twice. The girls inside the classroom began to shriek as water balloons began to fly through the open window, drenching them. He smirked once before he began to head to English class. He tapped his cheek with a finger and the pain instantly vanished.

Well, the pain in his face, anyways.

* * *

"Where have you been?"

"Missed me?" he teased. Maya snorted.

"Never."

"Oi, Kirishima, you're late!" Mikami-sensei shouted. Maya raised her head and glared at the childish English teacher. Mikami-sensei immediately recoiled, gulping.

"But, uh… I suppose since you're new, this one time won't hurt."

* * *

"Mou, Yuta-kun!" Nina stomped up to Yuta after class. "What do you think you're doing? Saying you're going out with Maya!"

"I never said that," Yuta chuckled, poking her forehead. "Get your facts straight."

"Everyone at this school thinks that you and Orihara-san are dating," Ayu commented. Maya simply stuck her nose in the air.

"It's not like I care what they think."

…_should've figured that._ Ayu inwardly giggled with a sweatdrop. Yuta simply grinned.

"Don't worry about it, Nina," he patted the cheerful magical girl's arm, an act that bothered Maya more than it should have. "I'm just doing Maya a favor."

"What sort of favor could possibly involve flirting with Maya in front of the whole class?" Nina shook her fist. "Yuta, you had better not be causing trouble!"

"Leave him, Nina," Maya finally spoke up coldly. "I asked for his help."

There was silence, and Maya realized that the three people who she had been talking to had dropped jaws.

"Wh- What?!" she finally stammered out harshly.

"You _asked_ for his help?" Ayu gasped. "But… wait a minute… is this because of the Holy Stones?!"

"Who knows," Maya answered smoothly. "Well, we should be going, Yuta."

She swiftly grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the classroom.

* * *

"Wow…"

Maya looked at him, daring him to question her. He took the dare without a second thought.

"I guess you like this plan too!" Yuta grinned cheekily.

"…just because you threw away my candles, don't think that means I've forgotten the curses," she threatened. He gulped.

"Uh, yes ma'am."

* * *

Maya's scream pierced the Orihara house as she chased the infuriating housemate.

"What have you done to my _bed!?_" she shrieked. Yuta held up his hands in defense.

"Oh, come on, Orphelia!" he argued. "It needed some rearrangement!"

"It looks like one of those stupid bentou you always put in my bag!"

Maya gazed at her bedsheets, now a lovely cerulean color, with two simple teal pillows adorning the head.

"What _is_ this?" Maya spat. "And why have you given me two pillows?! I only have one head!"

"Why, Maya!" Yuta grinned suggestively. "It's for the days you want to cuddle!"

"…cuddle…?"

"Yes, cuddle!" Yuta leaned back, a satisfied smirk on his handsome features. "Not a lot of girls get the privilege of cuddling with Kirishima Yuta, you know."

The Kirishima prodigy didn't realize he was walking into an explosive landmine… until… too late…

"_Cuddle?!_"

Yuta was allowed one tiny scream before Maya promptly grabbed him and inhumanely, muttering something under her breath in Latin, threw him out of the window.

* * *

Yuta reappeared sometime around dinner, as Maya put the finishing touches on the Spaghetti alla carbonara.

"Smells good! Except…"

He snapped once, and the pepper shaker came to gently sprinkle some pepper over the Italian dish.

"There!"

Maya ignored him as she set out the plates.

"Oh, come on, Maya," Yuta whined. "I was just joking!"

Maya still refused to look at him.

"Besides… whenever you need a hug… I'll be here. It doesn't have to be in your bed. I'll hold you… whenever you want."

Maya turned to snap at him, but paused when she saw the serious expression on his face. He clearly was not saying this to tease her anymore; he genuinely meant what he said.

"…why?" she finally muttered. "I'm not as nice to you as Nina is."

"You and Nina are different," he insisted. "That doesn't make you a bad person."

"Says the guy who claimed I couldn't get the Holy Stones!" she retorted, refusing to look him in the eye.

"Maya…" he reached out to her but she recoiled at his touch, suddenly feeling more vulnerable than she had ever felt. He sighed.

"Look, I spoke out of turn. I assumed you were this angry, misled girl, which meant you wouldn't be able to see the Stones. But… But you _were_ able to see the Stones. And now that I know the truth…" Yuta squirmed uncomfortably. "I know you're actually a really good person."

"For the last time, I'm _not-_"

"You allowed all those horrible things to happen to you… so that your father would get a business deal he needed and so that that _bastard_," Yuta managed in disgust. "Wouldn't get to Nina. Braver people have gone insane; if anything, I think turning to black magic was actually really good; it gave you something to research, something to shield you."

"But Maya…" Yuta moved closer to her, and this time, she didn't back away. "I miss my friend. I miss Maya Orphelia who used to bring handmade riceballs to our playdates. I miss Maya Orphelia, who cried because I hid her doll. I miss Maya Orphelia, who scraped her knee and let me give her a piggy-back back to her house."

"…"

Maya forced herself to hold her tears back. She had buried those memories so long ago, and now, they didn't even seem to match her at all.

"Maya?" Yuta said gently. "After dinner… let's clean out your basement, okay?"

"…okay," she finally whispered.

* * *

Chiru sobbed, tears openly running down the crow's face as Maya and Yuta began to zap away items that practically screamed 'Black Magic' in her underground lair.

"Noooooo!" the crow howled as Ruru watched with curious eyes. "Not the skull! I rubbed that thing until it shone! I lost precious feathers on it!"

"Shut up, Chiru!" Maya roared, and the furious crow reluctantly fell silent.

Maya finally reached for the last item of black magic: her chair. She hesitated.

"You can keep that."

Maya looked at him in surprise.

"I mean… you're going to have to travel somehow," Yuta shrugged. "I guess it's not too bad, either."

Maya slumped in relief as she stroked the glossy wood of her favorite chair.

"Well, that's done for here!"

Maya stiffened. "…for here…?"

Yuta's eyes suddenly held a mischievous gleam. "Why, Maya…"

Maya backed away, nervousness roiling in her stomach.

"…we haven't discussed your _wardrobe_ yet…"


	5. Chapter 5

"So… any votes to what we should do for our next Cultural Festival?"

One student raised his hand. "Horror house!"

He was acknowledged by approving hoots from his fellow male classmates. A girl stomped up.

"No! We should do a maid café!"

The girls all cheered in agreement. The class representative wrote down the two suggestions on the board.

"Anything else?"

"How about a skit?" suggested Ayu. "We could hold a class play."

"Great idea, Tateishi-san!"

"As expected of our class's cool beauty!"

Ayu modestly laughed. "It's just an idea."

"So, which play?"

"Snow White!"

"Cinderella!"

"How about…" an excited girl's voice popped up. "Romeo and Juliet?"

The class exploded with excitement. "Yeah!"

"Eh? Romeo and Juliet?" Nina tilted her head in confusion. Tsujiai shook his head.

"It's a very, very, very famous love story written by Shakespeare."

"Ooooh, how fun!" Nina smiled excitedly.

"Now… who should be our Romeo and Juliet?"

The class immediately began to shout out suggestions until the class rep held up a hand.

"All right, all right… everyone write who they want as Romeo and who they want as Juliet, and put it in this box. We'll sort through them and announce the leads after lunch."

* * *

Maya tapped her pencil against the desk, sighing in exasperation. What an annoyingly stupid waste of time, when she could be doing something useful, like gathering the Stones. She paused at the Romeo line, then scrawled in Kaji Tetsushi's name. There, that could be her apology to him for that day she slammed him into the ground.

As for Juliet… well, it was fairly obvious to everyone that Tateishi liked him. She might as well fill her in.

Maya slipped the small square sheet of paper into the box, and soon, class resumed as usual.

* * *

"Ah, ah, ah!"

Maya frowned as her lunch was swiped away from her. Yuta grinned at her cheekily.

"Remember? No more black magic."

"It's just a lunchbox!" she protested, reaching for it, but he easily held it from her grasp.

"A _black magic_ lunchbox," he corrected. "Sorry, but this is a 'no'."

He threw it into the air, and with a sharp flash, the lunchbox vanished. Maya glared at him.

"So what am I supposed to have for lunch?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" he sang, bringing out a double-stacked bentou. "Dig in!"

Maya stared at the couple lunchbox… then stuck her nose in the air.

"On second thought, starving's fine."

"Oh, come on," Yuta whined. "I'm not that repulsive, am I?"

"I will not answer that," Maya retorted. Yuta tantalizingly opened the lid, revealing…

Maya couldn't help an impressed gasp to escape her lips, before she swiftly covered her mouth with her hand. Yuta grinned, though; he had heard it.

Today's flower was actually a branch; a branch of cherry blossoms, the whole thing made of chocolate and small pink-colored candies. It looked so _real_, though; the petals looked like miniature cherry blossom petals, while the chocolate had been etched until it look like a broken piece of bark. It looked like a tiny cherry blossom branch was in her lunchbox.

"Amazing…" she couldn't help but murmur. Yuta smirked.

"Now, will you try it?"

Maya refused to look at him as she held out her hand. Yuta put the lunchbox in it, and the two ate together in a comfortable silence, alone in the classroom.

* * *

"All right, the winner of Romeo's part is… Kaji Tetsushi!"

The class burst out in applause, but Kaji stood, looking perturbed.

"Sorry, but I'd rather not."

"Ehhhhh?"

"Why not, Kaji-kun?"

"I voted for him!"

"Sorry," he bowed. "But the baseball team really needs me. I need to focus for the team. I can take a small role, but the lead is impossible I think."

"Hmm…" the class representative shrugged. "All right. Then… the next place is… Tsujiai Hiroki!"

"Same," Tsujiai called out. "The tennis club has a big match coming up. I don't have time to focus on the play."

The class representative was almost tearing her hair out until she looked at her list. "All right, then… our final option is Kirishima Yuta."

"Eh?"

"The new guy?!"

"Could he really do it?"

"Well, if he doesn't do it, the final option is Kawakanajima-kun."

"_Kirishima-kun! Please!"_

"Be our Romeo!"

Yuta silently stood and walked to the front of the class. The class went into a hush as he approached the nervous-looking class rep. The class representative blushed as he grew closer.

"Y- Yes?"

"_Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night_," he recited, a twinkle in his ice-crystal eyes. The representative had to stop herself from swooning, before catching herself.

"E- Er, it seems that you have it down," she coughed. "So I guess you're our Romeo!"

The class (particularly the girls) burst out in cheers as Yuta slid back to his desk, a satisfied grin on his face.

The final score was apparently Kaji-9, Tsujiai-8, Kirishima-7, Kawakanajima-1 (it wasn't hard to figure out who had voted for him).

"Now, for the girls… the winner is Tateishi Ayu!"

"As expected!"

"Oh, um, sorry," Ayu announced as she stood. "But as Tsujiai-kun said, the tennis club is really busy… I don't think I can take the lead role."

The class representative sighed. "Well… then second place is Sakura Nina."

Nina blinked in surprise. "Eh? Me?!"

Maya and Yuta immediately exchanged a glance.

"Go for it, Nina!" Ayu encouraged, smiling. "You'd be great!"

"Well… okay!" Nina smiled happily. "This should be fun!"

Ayu shot Yuta a glance across the room, one that clearly said 'This is your chance! Go for it!'.

Yuta immediately looked away, turmoil in his eyes. The class was whispering excitedly as Nina stood in determination.

"I accept!"

"Then, our leads are officially Kirishima Yuta and Sakura Nina!"

* * *

Maya and Yuta remained silent as they walked together after school.

"Lucky you," Maya suddenly spoke up as they approached a crosswalk. "You get to act out a romance play with Nina."

Yuta remained silent.

"Hey, aren't you happy?" Maya demanded, turning to him. "I thought you'd like this, getting an opportunity to be close to her."

"…she's going to kill me."

Maya's eyes widened in surprise as Yuta finally spoke.

"That girl… she doesn't realize what she does. I would do anything for her… and she would just accept it and smile because I'm her childhood friend and nothing more."

Maya remained silent, simply staring at Yuta.

"You really a prodigy," she suddenly spoke up. He glanced up in surprise.

"And you're a coward too."

He took a step back, inhaling sharply.

"What are you-?"

"I've never heard such stupid words. You're torturing yourself just because Nina doesn't recognize your feelings? The stupid girl can't see her _own_ feelings, what makes you think she could ever see yours?" Maya spat. "If you told her, at least she knows you can protect her; it sure beats this whole stupid theory of yours about how she's going to notice one day."

"…"

"Come on," she grabbed his arm and began to drag him down the street. He blinked; he still wasn't used to the idea of Maya willingly touching him.

"Wh- Where are we…?"

"We're going shopping!"

"…huh?"

* * *

"Maya-chan!" Yuta sang. "I didn't know you agreed with me so much after all!"

"Shut up!" she snapped. "I just can't stand seeing you acting like this childish, quiet brat!"

"Well… that works too!" he brightened. "Let's get your outfit!"

Maya nodded. "Okay."

"..."

"...wait a minute..."

"..."

"…so why are we in Gothic Apparel!?" Yuta yelped. "I thought we agreed you're changing!"

"There's a sale today! I at least want to take advantage of that!"

"No way! We're going shopping somewhere _else_ where there's a sale! Come on!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

* * *

Finally, after much bickering, the two found themselves at a nice, feminine department store. Yuta grabbed the first rack of dresses he saw, and shoved them into Maya's arms, before shoving Maya herself into a dressing room.

_Ring, ring._

Yuta looked around before conjuring light in his fingers, his older sister's image popping up.

"Yuta!"

"Nee-san? What is it?"

"When are you coming back? Everyone thinks we've kicked you out!"

"I know, I know," Yuta waved a hand. "I'm working on it. I'll be back by the Promise Date."

"Well hurry it up!" Mito roared. "We need you back home, idiot!"

"Just keep telling people I got kicked out," Yuta pleaded. "Okay, Nee-san?"

"…Yuta. Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"...yes."

Kirishima Mito sighed. What was the point of trying to stop her stubborn little brother?

"All right."

"Gotta go!" Yuta hissed. "Bye!"

He swiftly dissipated the light as Maya emerged from the dressing room. Yuta whistled.

It was rare to see Orihara Maya, dressed in such a flatteringly pale green dress. The shade matched her eyes, almost reflecting the sparkle they held.

"You look good," Yuta commented. "You look… You look like a real Orphelia."

He wasn't sure what made him say that, but Maya simply raised an eyebrow.

"I _am_ a real Orphelia."

"I know, but… you look like royalty," Yuta said honestly. Maya paused and couldn't raise her head to look at him.

"Ara, ara! Are you two shopping for a new dress?"

Maya and Yuta looked up to see several saleswomen who smiled at them cheerfully.

"Allow us to assist!" the women bowed. "It's always nice to see a young man patient enough to go shopping with his girlfriend!"

Yuta and Maya both turned a heated shade of scarlet.

"I'm not his girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Oh!" one of the saleswomen clasped her cheek. "I'm sorry! But…"

The group of women giggled loudly. "You two seem very romantic together!"

Yuta and Maya could only gaze at them in disbelief.

"Young lady, may I suggest this?"

One saleswoman held up something skimpy and made of sheer, white lace, which, Maya realized in horror, was a matching lingerie set.

"Nothing says innocence like this 'Innocent Little Sister' set!" the woman announced. "On sale today!"

* * *

"_O- Onii-tan!" Maya blushed as she sat upon the bed, the white lingerie set gracing her pale body. She fiddled with the tip of her hair, the very image of purity in a skimpy set of underthings._

* * *

_LIKE HELL!_

Maya practically tore the underwear set away from the woman. "No thank you," she bit out, but the saleswomen were not to be deterred.

"Then perhaps this crimson set!" another woman held up a fiery set of bra and panties. "Nothing spices up the romance in a bedroom more!"

* * *

"_Maya's been a naughty, naughty girl," Maya pouted as she sprawled on the bed, her hair sexily spread on the pillow. She ran a hand down the scandalous lingerie before reaching for her-_

* * *

"NO THANK YOU!" Maya snatched the underwear set again. Another woman popped up.

"Black is the epitome of sexy," she said with a perfectly straight face. "Why not this sheer 'Midnight Lace' set?"

* * *

"_Does Yuta want to be tied up like the bad boy he is?" Maya gave a sultry look as she cracked a whip, the black lace dangerously hugging her pale curvy body. "Obey your Mistress!"_

* * *

Yuta whimpered slightly, and moving his hand behind his back, swiftly snapped his fingers. Women suddenly began to drag their boyfriends toward the lingerie sets, squealing as they crowded around the saleswomen. Maya and Yuta swiftly escaped through the crowd when no one was looking, panting for breath.

"Wh- What was… that…?" Maya panted. She and Yuta met glances… and soon, the two began to laugh. It was hard to stop, whether from sheer awkwardness, the plain amusement, or both, the friends began to laugh as they escaped the department store.

In the end, they found a nice boutique where Maya found some simple blouses and skirts. The tops were all white (Yuta's insistence), the skirts were all black (Maya's insistence), and paired together, they matched the Orphelia heir nicely. The two headed home, holding the fruits of their labor.

They were _not_ expecting the person who was waiting outside the estate. Maya promptly dropped the bag, emerald eyes wide in shock.

"Maya…?" Yuta turned to look at the visitor… and froze.

"…Your Highness…" Maya murmured as she and the golden-haired prince locked eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Maya slowly seated herself at the small tea table the prince's butler conjured. The butler gave a small bow before vanishing. Maya took a deep breath, then noticed that the prince's eyes were not trained on her, but on… Yuta?

"Oh!" she said hastily. "Uh, Yuta, take the bags inside, please."

Yuta raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Lady Maya."

Maya bit the inside of her cheek at his sarcastic response. She didn't mean to make him sound like her butler, but he probably assumed she was trying to hide the fact that she lived with a boy. Yuta walked inside (looking rather put-off), and slammed the door a little too loudly after him.

The prince simply gazed at her, his mouth nowhere near a smile nor a frown. He simply continued to stare, his eyes steely and mysterious.

"Maya Orphelia," he finally spoke. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"L- Likewise, Your Highness," she bowed her head respectfully. "How may I serve you?"

The prince's expression softened. "You have the true upbringing of the Orphelia heir. I am checking on each of the candidates for the position of princess of the Magic Kingdom. I hear you have gathered a Holy Stone?"

Maya took a deep breath. With Yuta in her life lately, it had been getting harder and harder to find time to obtain the Holy Stones.

"Yes, Your Highness," she finally said. "I have obtained the Orange Holy Stone."

"Ah, the Stone of wisdom…" the prince nodded in approval. "I see… and the Red Stone?"

"…it is with Nina Saqurail."

The prince's lips quirked upwards slightly before he cleared his throat and nodded. "I see."

Maya looked at him, unable to tear her eyes away from the prince.

_His eyes… they've changed._

_As a child, there was innocence… laughter… happiness in those eyes._

_Now… they've grown so cold. They look so serious._

…_then again, it isn't as if your innocence has stayed, Maya._

* * *

The prince was thinking his own thoughts as well.

_There is no doubt, this was the one who saved me recently… but where have I seen these eyes before? Those green eyes… I…_

The prince took a deep breath before speaking. "I see you are at adequate process. Quite frankly, at this rate, chances are high that the final candidates remaining shall be you and Nina Saqurail. You shall both be considered for the position of the princess."

Maya bowed. "Thank you, Your Highness."

"Well, I shall be off."

The prince nodded, before wrapping his cape around his body. Just like that, he was gone. Maya felt her knees trembling and warned herself to stay standing.

_The prince… The prince came to visit me!_

_**You will both be considered for the position of the princess.**_

Maya had to stop herself from squealing from joy; after all, it wasn't lady-like. But still! The prince was seriously considering her!

She was so ecstatic, she didn't sense Yuta, who stood on the other side of the door, fist clenched.

* * *

"What's gotten _you_ so angry?" Maya raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not mad."

"Oh yeah?" she challenged. "So why's your eyebrow twitching again?"

He quickly covered his eye with his hand. "It's not!"

"Seriously, you're worse than a girl, sometimes," Maya muttered. Yuta dropped his hand, looking forlorn.

"I was just thinking, we should have gotten that lingerie set after all… that red one was really- ow!"

"Shut up and bring the pot to the dining room!" Maya shook her head, blowing on the ladle she had just smacked him over the head with.

Yuta silently obeyed and set the pot in the center of the table.

Maya gave him a strange look.

"…Yuta?"

"Huh?"

"Okay, you're being _really_ weird," she shook her head. He simply swallowed and gave her a grin.

"I'm all right. Just nervous about the play."

Technically that wasn't a lie; he really didn't want to do this play with Nina.

"I don't get you," Maya shook her head as she spooned some soup into her bowl. "Normal guys would be jumping on the chance to act with the girl they like."

"That's true," he muttered. Maya sat down and began to eat, Yuta following suit not long after. The two ate in silence; normally, Yuta would try to say something cheesy and funny during dinner, resulting in her throwing something at him, making dinner… a rather boisterous experience. Today, however, the Kirishima prodigy remained silent as he ate in contemplation.

* * *

"Good night."

Yuta snapped his head up at the sound of Maya's voice in the hall, eyes wide. She was… saying good night to him first?

"Oh, uh… good night," he called after her.

He leaned back on the couch bed, struggling with his inner self.

_You have a plan, Kirishima. Stick to it._

With that, he rolled over and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

"_When he bestrides the lazy-puffing clouds, _

_And sails upon the bosom of the air."_

"…"

"…"

"Sakura-san! It's your line!"

"O- Oh! Um… O Romeo, O Romeo… uh… O Romeo…? O Romeo?"

"_Wherefore art thou, Romeo_?" hissed the classmate holding the script behind the curtain.

"Oh! Um, wherefore art thou, Romeo?"

"…"

"…"

"CUT!"

The teacher sighed as he rubbed his head. "Sakura, you're not doing too well at this."

Nina looked down, cheeks scarlet. "S- Sorry."

"From the top!"

"W- Wait!" Nina cried out. "Could… May we take a quick break?"

"Fine," the teacher frowned. "No more than five minutes!"

The class dispersed, grumbling. Yuta winced.

"That girl…"

Maya, who was tasked with set design, frowned as she saw a flash of pink light from behind the curtain.

_Nina… are you…?_

Sure enough, Nina came out, looking very energetic.

"I'm ready now!" she called out excitedly. Maya rolled her eyes.

_A memory spell to help you? How… Saqurail of you._

"All right. Are you sure, Sakura?"

"Yes, sensei!" Nina nodded firmly. "I will do it properly this time!"

"All right! From your line, Kirishima!"

Yuta dutifully repeated his lines.

"…_When he bestrides the lazy-puffing clouds, _

_And sails upon the bosom of the air."_

"_O. Romeo. O. Romeo. Wherefore. Art. Thou. Romeo. Deny. Thy. Father. And… And. Refuse. Thigh… oh no wait, Thy. Name-"_

"CUT!" the teacher roared. "Sakura, it's miraculous that you've gotten it memorized now, but you sound like a robot! You can't go reading it off in your head!"

Nina sighed, looking dejected. The teacher shook his head.

"If you don't shape up, someone else is going to get this role."

"Eh?!" Nina's head shot up, dismay apparent on her features. "But… But I was really looking forward to this part!"

"Then _memorize it!_" the teacher barked. "Class dismissed!"

The class left, Nina standing alone on the stage. Yuta hesitated as he approached her.

"…Nina."

"Yuta," Nina looked up at him, a sad smile on her face. "I really blew it, didn't I?"

Yuta swallowed, and against his will, his hand raised, about to reach for her. "No… No, you didn't."

He swept a lock of hair away from her face. She blinked in surprise.

"Yuta…?"

"Nina!"

Yuta immediately dropped the hand as Ayu, Kaji, and Tsujiai came into the gym, holding sport equipment.

"Nina? How'd the rehearsal go?"

"A- Ayu-chaaaaan!" Nina bawled as she ran into Ayu's arms. "I was horrible!"

"Maa, maa…" Ayu smiled hesitantly. "I'm sure you were fine!"

No one bothered to say out loud what the three boys were saying.

_Yeah, __**sure…**_

* * *

Yuta sighed as he leaned back on the couch.

"It's just one line," he muttered. "Even then she doesn't want to do it with me…?"

He swung his long legs off the couch and went to Maya's room.

"Maya…? What are you doing?"

"Researching," she said without looking up from her personal laptop, on top of several scattered open books.

"Researching what?"

"The location of the next Holy Stone. It's at some club or something," Maya muttered, fingers a blur as she punched in buttons of the mysterious symbol.

Yuta simply watched her… then spoke up.

"Hey."

"Hmm?"

"Can you help me with my lines?"

That caused her to pause. She swiveled around in her chair, eyebrow raised suspiciously.

"You've already memorized the whole play. What would you possibly need to practice?"

"Practice makes perfect," he smirked. "Come on, give me a hand, and I'll make dinner tonight."

Maya hesitated, and then sighed.

"Fine."

The two walked out to the living room, where Yuta handed her a copy of the script.

"So… since we're only acting out Acts 1 and 2, let's start from Act 2, Scene 2, okay?"

Maya didn't move, simply holding the packet.

"Maya?"

"Yes, yes, let's move on with it," she said impatiently, tossing the script on the coffee table. Yuta looked slightly put-off, but began to recite.

"_When he bestrides the lazy-puffing clouds_

_And sails upon the bosom of the air."_

Maya's voice suddenly turned to one of anguish, emotional pain at the thought of her love being on the side of the enemy.

"_O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?_

_Deny thy father and refuse thy name._

_Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,_

_And I'll no longer be a Capulet."_

Yuta gave her a surprised glance, but carried on.

"_Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?_" he murmured softly, watching as the Orphelia heir became the young Capulet maiden.

Maya turned away from him, hands clutched at her heart.

"_'Tis but thy name that is my enemy._

_Thou art thyself, though not a Montague._

_What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot,_

_Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part_

_Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!_

_What's in a name? That which we call a rose_

_By any other word would smell as sweet._

_So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called,_

_Retain that dear perfection which he owes_

_Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,_

_And for that name, which is no part of thee…"_

Maya spread her hands beseechingly, the love and hurt evident in her tearful voice.

"…_take all myself."_

Yuta slowly approached her, his face an unfathomable expression, his eyes dark with a certain emotion.

"_I take thee at thy word._

_Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized._

_Henceforth I never will be Romeo."_

Maya backed away, and Yuta wondered if the fright in her eyes was from the play or from him.

"_What man art thou that, thus bescreened in night,_

_So stumblest on my counsel?"_

Yuta persisted, moving closer to her, his body almost completely trapping her against the wall.

"_By a name_

_I know not how to tell thee who I am._

_My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself_

_Because it is an enemy to thee._

_Had I it written, I would tear the word."_

Maya swallowed, unable to move an inch, and only able to force the next lines out.

"_My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words_

_Of that tongue's uttering, yet I know the sound._

_Art thou not Romeo, and a Montague?"_

Yuta suddenly smirked.

"_Neither, fair maid…"_ he murmured lowly, his voice huskily crawling into her senses. _"…if either thee dislikes."_

Maya swallowed again, before pushing him away.

"Th- There," she tried to say coolly, hoping he couldn't hear her heart loudly pounding in her ears. "That… That should be enough, right?"

"Oh… Oh yeah, thanks," Yuta shook his head, as if clearing his head of Romeo's lines. "How do you have this play memorized?"

Maya shrugged. "I was the top of my 'Human Interaction and Culture' class back at Magic Kingdom Junior High," she lied. "This was our final."

In truth, she had learned of the romantic story ever since she had met the prince, and, reading the romantic play over and over, she ended up memorizing it without realizing it. Of course, in her mind, she was Juliet as the prince was Romeo.

"Well, I wish you were Juliet, then," Yuta chuckled. "I don't think Nina will be able to get this by the end of rehearsals."

Silence fell between them.

_I wish you were Juliet…_

Maya shook her head furiously. "I'm going to make dinner!"

"Oh… um, okay," Yuta nervously scratched the back of his head, both of them clearly forgetting about Yuta's offer from earlier. "Go ahead."

Maya ran to the kitchen, praying her face hadn't shown the embarrassment of such a bold line.

* * *

"_Sakura!_" the teacher was practically tearing his hair out. "_The Cultural Festival is __**tomorrow**__!_"

Nina was near tears.

"But I tried!" she cried. "I really did!"

"You mean to tell me you've been rehearsing for the past week and you still can't even memorize one _line_?!"

Mikami-sensei looked ready to faint. Ayu gave her friend a sympathetic gaze.

"I- I'm sorry!" Nina apologized, bowing. "I don't think I'm ready for this role!"

"Well isn't _that_ obvious," someone muttered. Yuta gazed at Nina silently… before suddenly going to the middle of the stage.

"Kirishima, what are you-?"

"_O blessèd, blessèd night! I am afeard,"_ he announced in a clear voice. The class stared at him as he began to walk towards a group of girls. They immediately began to titter and gossip as he approached them.

"_Being in night, all this is but a dream,"_ he walked right past them… and went to the girl who stood alone, behind the crowd of the class.

The class broke out in murmurs as Yuta grinned rakishly at her.

"_Too flattering sweet to be substantial,"_ he finished, hand held out to her. Maya hesitated, until she made the mistake of looking into his eyes.

_Maya… please?_

The pleading in his eyes… the message was clear enough. Maya gave an exasperated sigh. She ignored his hand, but stood on her own.

"_Three words, dear Romeo, and good night indeed._

_If that thy bent of love be honorable,_

_Thy purpose marriage, send me word tomorrow_

_By one that I'll procure to come to thee_

_Where and what time thou wilt perform the rite,_

_And all my fortunes at thy foot I'll lay_

_And follow thee my lord throughout the world."_

The longer she spoke, the more passionate she grew.

_Your Highness… for so long, I have envisioned saying these words to you._

She was so deep within her daze, she didn't realize the class had burst out into enthusiastic applause.

"Maya…chan…" Nina faltered, and then stepped up, lips shaped into a shamed, sad smile. "Would you mind taking the part of Juliet?"

"…"

"…"

"…not interested," Maya turned away, nose in the air. The class reeled back in shock.

"What?!"

"But you're the perfect Juliet!"

"Please, Orihara-san!"

"You and Kirishima-kun look perfect as Romeo and Juliet!"

"I _said_," Maya shot the class a venomous look, one they all shrank from. "I'm _not interested._"

"Please, Maya-chan!" Nina clasped her hands. "For me!"

"Hmph!" she threw Nina's hands away from her. "As if! I'm done with my set design. I'm going home!"

The teacher ran to her, forehead slamming against the ground.

"Oriharaaaaa!" the teacher wailed. "I'm begging you! This class needs you! We need you, Juliet!"

"That was such good acting!"

"That could have been professional!"

Maya sighed in annoyance… until Yuta stepped up.

He bent over and whispered something in her ear… to which she paused and turned to gaze at him in surprise.

"…really…?"

He nodded confidently. She sighed.

"… oh, all right," she snapped. "I'll do it."

The class immediately burst out in cheers.

* * *

Maya and Yuta quietly left the building as they walked home together… until…

"You promised," Maya suddenly spoke up. "You _promised_, okay? So… so you'd better not break it."

"I won't," Yuta said, staring straight ahead. "I promise that I will help you find the next Holy Stone, so long as you be my Juliet."

Maya turned to look at him.

"Deal."


	7. Chapter 7

"Wow, look at that crowd!" Mikami-sensei peeked out the curtain. "Romeo, Juliet, are we all set?"

Maya glared at him and he immediately backed away, gulping.

"I… I mean, Kirishima, Orihara, are we all set?"

"Yes," the two simultaneously responded, and the teacher nodded gleefully.

"Let's go!"

* * *

The play passed as a blur… until the balcony scene. Maya sat within the small balcony set, her striking beauty and emotional voice making her the perfect Juliet.

But that wasn't what Maya focused on.

_Why, Yuta…?_

_I'm supposed to be saying these lines to the prince._

_Why do they have to be to you?_

_Why does this have to make my heart pound like this?_

Yuta gazed up as he recited his lines, heart wrenching.

_I'm sorry, Maya…_

_There's a deeper reason as to why I'm here… please don't hate me._

_I don't know what's been going on with my feelings lately, but… all I know is that I don't want you to hate me. As my friend, as my housemate, maybe even as more than that… I just can't live with the idea of you hating me._

* * *

The curtains closed and amidst the clapping, cheers, and whistling, sobs could be heard from the audience.

"…oi, Kurono, are you _crying_?"

"I just have something in my eye!"

"Dude, me too!"

"M- Me too!"

* * *

Maya sighed as she took off the stuffy costume. Ugh, how uncomfortable.

"Nicely done, Juliet."

Yuta grinned at her. She stuck her nose up at him.

"Hmph."

"Come on… let's go celebrate."

"Celebrate?" Maya tilted her head. "How?"

"…I'll take you to a club."

Maya's eyes widened as she remembered the result of her latest research.

* * *

"Maya!" Yuta shouted up the stairs impatiently. "Are you ready yet?"

"You don't need to yell," Maya said in annoyance. "I'm ready, okay?"

She walked down the stairs… and Yuta quickly grabbed the banister to stop himself from slipping as his eyes drank in the vision of sexiness that approached him.

"…what?" Maya gave him a funny look. "Is it weird?"

"I… I thought I told you to lose all your black magic clothes!" he said quickly, hoping it would cover his mistake. Maya exhaled.

"That lady at the department store gave it to me," she muttered. "It was either this or the lingerie."

His eyes traced over the red rose in her hair… the creamy expanse of skin she showed from her shoulders to the deep forbidden area of her-

Yuta quickly averted his eyes.

"Maya," he protested. "Just because we're going to a club, you don't need to dress like this."

"Like what?" she challenged. "I'm supposed to be 20."

_And oh damn, does she look __**20**__…_

Yuta warned himself to calm down as his eyes came to the choker around her neck.

"Well, what about that?" he pointed to the spider-shaped locket adorning her smooth collarbone. "That's a black magic item!"

Maya swiftly clutched it. "No it isn't!" she snarled. "The locket stays!"

"But-!"

"I don't care what you say!" she yelled fiercely. "The locket stays!"

He finally relented and pointed to his face, zapping himself to look 20. Maya raised an eyebrow as Ruru crawled up her arm to take a seat on her shoulder.

"…you look penniless," she finally commented. Yuta 'hmph'ed.

"I'm a _poet_."

"…you still look penniless."

The two bickered as they walked to Club MK.

* * *

"Excuse me," Yuta smirked as he caught sight of a familiar shade of golden-blond hair. "I'll be back."

Maya hesitantly reached out for him, but he disappeared swiftly. She stood, vulnerable among a sea of people, of men giving her the _looks_ as usual. She hid her fear, and confidently walked through the club. Unfortunately, one idiot grew brave enough to approach her. She inwardly shrank away.

_Don't… No... get away from me. Don't come near me._

He babbled about something of her beauty and asked her to dance. Without changing her expression, she replied in an uninterested tone, "Get lost."

The man leaned in and Ruru, sensing her fear, did the wet-willy trick. Maya almost cried in relief as the man backed away, but of course, she kept her mask solid and frozen.

She glared at the men surrounding her, and they quickly backed away, sweat drops running down their forehead. She sat at a table, waiting for Yuta to return.

* * *

Maya sighed in exasperation. _Where_ was Yuta? She had been fighting off the men for a good fifteen minutes now, and Ruru was starting to get tired of sticking his tongue out continuously.

She scanned the dim club, searching for that pale beige ponytail.

_Yuta… where…_

She froze as she saw where he was. He was dancing with some short-haired girl who looked suspiciously like an older Tateishi Ayu, his hands dangerously on her lower back. He twirled her around, crystal eyes lit with eagerness. Maya couldn't explain it.

_Why…? Why do I feel like this!?_

She wasn't supposed to feel sad! Who cared if Yuta ran off to flirt with some floozy!

Maya's eyes widened as the song reached its climax… and Yuta leaned down… the girl closed her eyes… their lips were about to touch…

And then the song ended. The girl, with a shocked yell, slapped him across the face, but Maya couldn't see him anymore. Soon, they were swallowed up by a crowd of people surrounding them, as she sat, frozen in her chair.

_Yuta… what… what do you think you're doing?_

… _why should I even care?_

Maya realized, with horror, that tears were clotting at the tips of her long eyelashes. She forced herself to swallow them back in.

Well… if Yuta wouldn't protect her, she'd do it herself. She snapped her fingers, and various candles fell to fall across the circumference of her small table perfectly. The men immediately backed away upon seeing the witchcraft items.

Maya could only glare at the 20-year-old man across the room.

_Go on, kiss her. You just can't get enough, can you?_

A sudden beeping interrupted her thoughts… and she shot up. That beeping sound only meant one thing.

* * *

Maya ran down the hall as the beeping increased, only to pause as she heard a shout.

"Maya-chan?!"

"Nina?!"

Maya paused in shock, before continuing to run. She dashed outside, snapped her fingers, and hopped into her chair in one fluid movement. She _had_ to get the Holy Stone this time; the prince was waiting for her!

"I won't lose this time!" she could hear Nina cry after her. Whether it was from the play or the last Stone, Maya wasn't sure, but she raced towards where the Stone was beckoning.

Until…

Maya blinked, then re-blinked.

"What?!" she screamed as a building seemed to materialize in front of her out of thin air. That building hadn't been there a few seconds ago! She forced the chair to go straight up, releasing a breath as she sighed in relief… then looked up.

Nina was racing towards the Blue Stone with her head start. Maya cursed and dashed after it.

_No! At this rate… Nina… Nina will get the Stone!_

"I won't let you!" Maya declared, her chair running into Nina's scooter. The two veered off course… until the Stone fell into the time-space distortion. Maya nearly began to cry.

_Are you kidding me?!_

The two girls dashed into the distortion.

* * *

Yuta sighed as he lowered his head guiltily. A side of him had urged leaving the building invisible; Maya would never realize what hit her. But still… he just couldn't do it. The idea of her, being seriously hurt, slammed against a building… he relieved his Invisibility Spell at the last minute so that she could see the building, and in the end, sure enough, she managed to avoid it. Yuta glanced up to see Nina and Maya both vanish into the vortex.

…_Nina…_

…_Maya…_

_Be careful._

* * *

Maya let out a cry of frustration as she continuously tried to grab the Blue Stone, but it vanished from her grasp. Eventually, it stopped appearing, and within seconds, the distortion slowly dissipated into thin air.

"Wh-?"

And then she saw it… Nina, holding the Blue Stone… Tateishi, smiling happily for her friend… but more than that…

She heard Yuta.

"…can only be taken by a magic girl with a beautiful heart. You're more appropriate than Maya, so it makes sense that the Stone approached you."

Maya hovered above them, eyes widening. Yuta suddenly realized what he said, and it suddenly hit him.

He quickly looked up. Too late, he saw a floating chair zip off into the night.

* * *

Maya didn't cry. All she did was stare at her locket, and clutch it, silently screaming inside as her chair zipped through the night sky.

_Please… Your Highness… I want to be by your side…_

_I'm tired of being lonely._

* * *

Yuta cautiously slid into the Orihara house, and sensing the darkness, he made his way to Maya's bedroom.

"…Maya?" he said softly. Maya refused to answer, back to him as she pretended to sleep.

"…Maya," he started again. "Look, I'm sorry I left you in the club. I… I just wanted to see what Nina and Ayu-chan were doing."

So she was right; the girl he was dancing with had been Tateishi.

"I… I probably don't have the right to say this, but…" he hesitated. "You really do have a beautiful heart, Maya."

Maya clenched her fist. How dare he try to sweeten her up after he had virtually betrayed her?

"Your heart is beautiful… but it's been clouded," he continued. "It's going to only get darker… so long as you remain jealous of Nina."

"You aren't better than her, but she's not better than you either. When you accept it… your heart will purify itself and the Holy Stones will come to you."

With that, Yuta left her room, leaving her to lay alone in the dark, clutching the spider locket.

* * *

"I'm ready to try for the next Stone."

Yuta looked up from his breakfast in surprise the next morning. There stood Orihara Maya, looking as pristine as ever, but with a determined glint in her eye.

"The next Stone is for Health," she pointed out. "I don't lack that."

"…that's true," Yuta pondered. "All right. But are you sure you're ready for it?"

"The Promised Day is in a week," Maya said sharply. "I _have_ to be ready for it."

"…all right. I'll try to do what I can."

"…thanks."

Yuta's eyes widened as Maya avoided his gaze, and instead picked up a piece of toast, spreading it with marmalade.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven for yesterday?" he asked cheekily. Maya rolled her eyes.

"Don't push it."

"Yes, Lady Orphelia," he said dramatically, but he couldn't help smiling.

_Maya… no matter what…_

…_that little Maya who baked us cookies and I held hands with exists in you somewhere._

* * *

"So how do you plan to get the Pink Stone?" Yuta asked later at lunch.

Maya paused.

"I only know the black magic method," she admitted. "There's a spell that allows me to steal girls' hearts when they're in love… that sort of power attracts the Holy Stones."

"…huh?" Yuta murmured, half-listening as he looked outside the window and watched Ayu and Kaji hold hands as they whispered something to each other. Maya followed his gaze.

"Oh yeah…" she rolled her eyes. "The whole school's buzzing about how those two are going out. Frankly, I'm relieved."

"Eh, why?"

"Now the rumors saying that you and I are going out can finally be replaced."

Yuta leaned back, clutching his heart.

"Oh, cruel Juliet!"

She gave him an annoyed glance. "Don't call me that, the play's over."

"Still, you made a beautiful Juliet," he smiled. "Just thought I should say so."

His smile faded and he looked outside in distraction as he saw Nina and Tsujiai give their in-love friends exasperated looks before the two broke out in laughs. He could see it: Nina's blush, the glow in Tsujiai's eyes…

"You know, you really should just tell her," Maya pointed out casually. "At this rate, she's going to go out with Tsujiai Hiroki."

"…that's fine," he murmured. "I don't mind. So long as she's happy."

Maya simply stared at him before forcefully shoving more rice into her mouth.

So Yuta was in love with Nina. She already knew that. But why did it make her so furious now?

"_Your heart will grow darker so long as you remain jealous of Nina…"_

She shook her head furiously and swallowed what felt like sand.

_Why…? __**Why?**_

* * *

After school, Maya and Yuta pored over Maya's research and Yuta's books, until they reached a final conclusion.

"It looks like the Pink Holy Stone is in another galaxy," Yuta mused. "In that case… I can do a spell to bring it down, but it'll only be there for a few minutes."

"A few minutes is all I need," Maya said in determination, and Yuta had to bite down a laugh.

_How cute…_

Maya's eyes shone as she looked up at him, and Yuta suddenly started.

Had her eyes always been so… vivid? They looked like they could pierce right through him, see through his very soul… and he didn't like it. He didn't like this… this _vulnerability._

He cleared his throat and shook his head.

"All right, so what we'll need…"


	8. Chapter 8

Ayu leaned against the edge of Nina's bed as she licked an ice bar. Nina giggled.

"So, now that you and Kaji-kun are together, I'm surprised you're not with him right now."

Ayu turned pink. "Mou, Nina, don't tease me. You know I wouldn't just ditch-"

She was interrupted by a rapid beeping. Nina grabbed her personal computer, and her eyes widened as she flipped it open.

"A Holy Stone?"

"…near Maya's house!"

* * *

Maya stared at the vortex Yuta had created that caused a gaping, jagged tear in the night sky.

"Can you see it?" she called. Yuta grunted as he clenched his fists, then moved them towards the sky. He opened them and began to move his palms in a way that even made Maya dizzy.

"Be careful," she muttered softly. Her love for the prince was not worth Yuta's life. The two words did not go unnoticed by Yuta, who couldn't help a grin as he began to pull against the forces of nature.

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaagh!"

The scream Yuta made caused Maya to wince. He looked like he was in immense pain, but he continued to pull, until finally…

"I… I see it!" Maya cried, the glow of the Pink Holy Stone unmistakable in the dark sky.

"Go…" Yuta gasped, clutching his chest. "Go… get it."

Maya snapped her fingers for her chair… but then saw Yuta. He had collapsed on the ground, clutching his chest and gasping for air.

_Maya…_

…_I'm sorry._

"Yuta? …YUTA!" Maya shook him. "Come on! I just told you to be careful! What are you doing?!"

"I… I'm sorry," he murmured. "Let me… just…"

To her surprise, he took her hand.

"Maya… Maya, I-"

"Don't speak, idiot!" she snapped at him. "You're in pain!"

He chuckled. "I… I know."

Those were the last words he said before he passed out.

Maya heard a faint 'zip', and looking up, realized that Nina had arrived. She looked down at the unconscious Yuta who was still clutching her hand.

_Yuta…_

She just had to shake his hand off. Just extract her hand from his.

But she couldn't do it for some reason; she just couldn't shake off his large, warm hand, encompassing hers.

_The prince! You need this or you can't face the prince!_ The voice in her mind was screaming, begging. She clutched the spider-shaped locket and closed her eyes.

_Forgive me, Your Highness…_

_I may still love you…_

_But…_

_But…_

_But Yuta is in __**pain.**_

Maya refused to look up as she saw Nina slowly descend, the Pink Holy Stone easily in her grasp.

"Maya-chan? Yuta?!" Nina dashed over, worry in her brown eyes. "What's going on? What happened?"

"Stay away," Maya snarled. "He's unconscious."

"No I'm not," Yuta struggled, coughing slightly before he forced himself up. Maya swiftly released his hand, unable to look him in the eye. "I'm okay now that the Stone's been taken."

"Maya-chan… you didn't try to go for the Stone?"

Maya refused to look at her.

"Well… there's still one more Holy Stone," Nina smiled encouragingly. "I won't lose that one!"

"There will be no need to lose it, for it is already in safe hands."

Maya and Nina both snapped their heads towards the old, wise-sounding voice.

"The prince's butler!" Nina said in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"The prince is currently in possession of the White Holy Stone, and therefore, there is no need to seek it. He simply wishes to meet with you two now. You two are to come to the palace effective immediately."

"But… But-!"

"Your Highness insists. It will only be momentary, and then you may return to the Human World, as he is planning to pick his bride tonight."

Maya remained silent, and then turned to Yuta.

"Are you okay?" she asked shortly. He blinked in surprise.

"O- Oh… yeah, I am. Thanks, Maya."

"I'm leaving now."

"…I know."

They knew what it meant; she might come back under a different status: future queen was not an impossibility for her.

"Maya… Maya, I-!"

Maya ignored him and stepped through the portal the butler made for her and Nina.

* * *

The two girls sat in silence in the waiting room… until…

_I can't do it. Yuta really looked like he was in pain. I should go back and check on him._

…_what am I __**saying?**__ Give up the chance for the prince's love? Just because Yuta looked like he had some trouble breathing?_

…_that sounds bad. I need to be by his side. I need to help him!_

Maya swiftly stood, but was quickly intercepted by Nina.

"Maya-chan!" Nina's voice was panicked. "You're not leaving, are you? W- We both made it here!"

Maya gave her a weird look. "What does it matter to you if I'm leaving?"

"But… But…"

Maya brushed past her, but to her shock, Nina grabbed her arm.

"P- Please!" Nina begged. "Don't leave me here!"

"What… What is wrong with you?!" Maya asked in disbelief. "It's almost like you don't… want…"

Then it dawned on her.

"Tsujiai Hiroki," she muttered. Nina jumped.

"Wh- What?!"

"Oh, never mind," Maya rolled her eyes. "Now let go."

Nina slowly slid her hands off of Maya's sleeve, just as the prince walked in. Maya immediately sank into a low curtsy as Nina simply stared, open-mouthed.

The prince gave her a warm smile.

"Nina Saqurail…" he murmured, eyes barely flickering to Maya. "We meet again."

Maya couldn't help but to feel a little pushed aside. She saved his life twice before, and he didn't have any warm words for her?

"Maya Orphelia," the prince turned to her and simply nodded. The difference was clear; the prince's eyes were not the warm ones Nina had experienced, but rather serious, as if he were doing business with her. Maya cringed.

"May I see your Holy Stones?"

Maya moved back to her seat and held out the single Orange Stone in her possession. Nina showed her display of the three glowing gems. The prince glanced at Maya's screen, his expression unwavering… and then he reached Nina.

"Spectacular," he marveled. "As expected of a princess of the Magic Kingdom."

Time in the room seemed to slow. Maya felt a strange feeling in her chest.

_Wow… it really does feel like a heart just sinks down._

"Y- Your Highness," Nina's eyes were wide. "Does… Does this mean-?"

"Nina Saqurail," the prince took her hands. "You have won the competition with three Holy Stones. And… I am still in love with you as I have always been. I couldn't remember what you looked like, but I remember that your heart was one of the purest I have ever encountered."

Maya simply watched the union of their hands as Nina awkwardly stood, her expression hardly one of elation.

"B- But..." Nina swallowed. "I don't deserve the Pink Holy Stone."

Maya looked up in surprise.

"Maya worked hard for that Stone... I got it too easily," Nina bowed her head. "In the end, we are both equal in the number of Holy Stones."

"That has no meaning to me. You see... from childhood… I have always loved you," the prince murmured. "I dreamt of this day, the day of which you would be my bride... I wish for you to be my princess."

Maya reeled back, eyes wide.

_Even from childhood? Even though I saved his life… I danced with him… he gave me a key… and even then, he treasured Nina over me?_

Her sudden jolt reminded the prince she was there, and he turned to her, an apologetic expression on his face.

"Oh… Lady Maya Orphelia, you have worked hard," he smiled kindly at her.

_No… stop smiling at me like that. I'm not someone to pity. Stop it. Please. __**Please!**_

"I, of course, applaud your determination and bravery."

"Thank you, Your Highness," the words tumbled from numb lips as she swept into another curtsy. The prince hesitated.

"Also… if you do not mind me asking… have we met somewhere before?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You look somewhat familiar… I was wondering if perhaps we have met before?"

The words sank into Maya's ears and it finally became understandable.

_He doesn't remember me. He doesn't remember me, and so he doesn't remember our dance… the crumbling tower… the key…_

"Forgive me for not remembering where I have met such a fair maiden before."

"N- Not at all, Y- Your Highness," Maya trembled as she stepped away from him. This was not supposed to be how it was. She was not supposed to be humiliated in front of the man she loved and Nina Saqurail!

"You are dismissed," the prince said to her gently. There they were. Those three words that effectively broke her.

Maya nodded, her head respectfully bowed as she stumbled out. Behind her, she could hear Nina call out "Maya-chan!" but she didn't want to stay to hear what Nina was saying.

She had to escape.

* * *

Maya collapsed on the wide, lush lawn within the palace grounds, eyes wide and trembling. She was surprised she wasn't crying, but then again, it was probably because she was in too much shock. She gazed back at the palace, silhouetted by the moon.

"...please allow me one last dance with you," she whispered, then forced herself to stand. She looked around, until she found the exact spot. Yes… it was here.

Maya closed her eyes and was taken back to a time of childhood and purity. She held out her hands… and she and the prince began to waltz.

"_Wow! You're pretty good at this!"_

"_Ehehe… um… practice?"_

"_Well, you must get a lot of practice!" Maya smiled cheerfully. The boy turned pink, eyes wide._

"…_c-cute…"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Oh, uh, nothing. What's your name?"_

"_It's- WATCH OUT!"_

_Maya slammed her body into the young boy, shoving him away from the rock that collapsed onto the ground._

"_Are you okay? You're not hurt?"_

"_You… You just saved my life."_

In Maya's mind, however, the dance continued. She was still waltzing with that boy, still holding his warm hands, still-

"May I cut in?"

Maya's head snapped up in shock. There stood Kirishima Yuta, grinning down at her lazily, outlined by the full moon.

"Wh-? You're okay after all?" she finally said, dropping her arms. He gazed into the distance.

"Poor guy."

"Huh? What guy?"

"That guy who you just stopped dancing with. Look, there he goes… leaving me as a dance partner," Yuta bowed deeply. "Lady Maya Orphelia, may I have the pleasure, nay, the honor of having this dance with you?"

She just had to roll her eyes, but couldn't help a smile. Yuta offered his hand, which she hesitantly accepted, and soon, the two were involved in their own slow waltz under the moonlight. He twirled her around and brought her close… held her as if… she was someone… precious…

Yuta slowed and paused as he felt something wet on his shoulder.

"Maya?" his voice was a soft whisper, barely a breath, as he looked down. He was met with two pools of dew-stained emeralds.

"Maya…" he whispered.

"I knew it," she murmured. "I knew the chances of the prince picking her, but… but I still went. How could I really believe the prince felt the same way as me?"

"Maya…"

Maya suddenly realized what the air felt like.

_This… wait… Yuta…_

But it was too late. Soon, his lips were against hers, her lips soft and trembling against his own. It was soft and fragile and beautiful, and Yuta didn't know why his heart was hurting so much. Maya gazed up at him after it, her eyes wide and wet.

"I…" Maya started, then hesitated. She didn't know what to say, but she couldn't look at him. She turned around, away from him. Yuta slowly wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her in his own warmth.

"Come on," Yuta murmured in her ear, holding her close. "Let's go home."

* * *

The prince reeled back in shock after the information Nina Saqurail told him.

_No… __**No**__… this can't be… then… this means…_

The prince immediately ran out of the room. If he was right, then the Orphelia heir would be…

He ran outside, just in time to see Maya being held by another man in the distance.

_No… I can't keep losing her like this._

"Maya!" the prince called desperately. "_Maya!_"

Maya raised her head… and smiled. A smile of unshed tears and heartbreak. A smile that suddenly seemed more than just familiar to the prince.

"No… please! Wait! Maya!"

She gently set something on the ground, and she and the other man vanished into thin air. The prince hurriedly ran over, but slowed upon approaching the small, glittering item on the ground. It was some sort of spider-shaped metal contraption…

He took note of the strong, fine chain, and remembered she wore this every time he saw her. She clearly treasured this item. With nervous fingers, he popped the locket open.

There, nestled within a bed of velvet, was the Royal Key of the Holy Stones.

* * *

"_Here! Here's a thank you from me!"_

* * *

The prince held the key in his hands, tears beginning to collect in his eyes, as he remembered the hurt, shocked look she held when he had dismissed her.

"Maya… Maya…"

The prince openly wept in the night, mourning the loss of the girl he had unknowingly loved since childhood.

* * *

"Maya… Maya…" Yuta couldn't stop repeating her name as he kissed her over and over. He had transported them back to the human world in her bedroom. He hadn't wasted time and proceeded to kiss her again.

He panted out her name. "Maya... please..."

"...Yuta," she murmured softly, clutching onto him tightly.

"Oh, Maya…" he murmured as the two of them fell on the bed. They weren't sure how it happened… but soon, his callused, warm hands were feeling her bare soft, silky skin, her lips were crushed under his, he was constantly panting out her name, her voice came out in high-pitched cries as she clutched him… It was painful, sad... yet beautiful, heart-warming...

"_I love you..."_


	9. Chapter 9

Maya's eyes snapped open as the sunlight streamed in.

She felt herself turn scarlet as she realized how close her face was to…

…_he really hasn't changed much since childhood_, she mused as her eyes swept over his peaceful expression, the hint of a smile on his lips…

Maya turned, if it was possible, even redder when her eyes reached his lips. Just yesterday, those lips had been…

She averted her eyes, trying not to think of what she had just done.

…_have I made a mistake?_

For some reason, she didn't think so. This was _Yuta_. She could trust him. So she continued to lie in his warm embrace, and she couldn't help an amused snort when she saw him using the second pillow.

_I guess he does plan ahead._

The little sound she made woke up the Kirishima prodigy, who blearily opened his eyes… then yawned.

"Morning," he whispered.

"…good morning," she murmured back, hoping she didn't look as shy as she felt. Yuta, however, knew her since childhood, and the way she blushingly avoided his eyes only made him smirk.

_Isn't that cute…_

To her surprise, he brought her body closer to his, and Maya froze in embarrassment as she realized that there was only the thin blanket separating their bare bodies. Yuta chuckled.

"It's okay," he murmured in that deep, soothing voice of his. "I'm not going to do anything."

His hand lazily drew soothing circles on her back, and the two began to drift off to sleep again.

* * *

At noon, the two cooked lunch together, and as they worked side by side, there was a time when their hands momentarily brushed, ever so slightly.

They exchanged glimpses and instead of the usual blush and gaze aversion, they held the warm glance before continuing to cook.

_Yuta… I know you're just trying to help me forget about the prince._

…_thank you… it's working._

_**Maya… I wish this would last forever…**_

_**I really hope the truth doesn't come out…ever…**_

* * *

"Hey…"

Maya looked up from her pasta.

"Do you want to go on a date with me? Later?"

Maya blinked in surprise… before letting out an amused laugh.

"Well, I think I see what you're doing, but okay."

"Good…" Yuta smiled. "Let's go watch a movie together."

"Hmm…well, it is a Saturday night…" Maya shrugged. "Why not?"

* * *

Maya had to stifle her snorts throughout the movie. It was about some sort of magical girl who had to save the land, but then again… people in the Human World sure had strange ideas of what happened to magic users.

After the film, she and Yuta left the theater, unable to stop laughing.

"That was horrible!" she exclaimed. He wiped away tears of mirth.

"Everyone said it was supposed to be-"

"Maya-chan! Yuta!"

Yuta froze as Maya turned to see Nina, accompanied by Tsujiai Hiroki.

"Kirishima. Orihara," the quiet boy acknowledged.

"Ne, ne, did you two see the movie too?"

To Maya's surprise, Yuta put his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah… we did," he said aloofly, looking as casual as ever. Maya could only stare at him in confusion.

_What is he…?_

And then it hit her; he was trying to show Nina that he didn't care.

_Well… it's not like he's using me or anything… right?_

"Well, we're going out for ice cream now!" Nina said cheerfully. "You guys want to come?"

"We're okay," Yuta answered. "We have to go back home."

"O- Oh… okay!"

Maya wordlessly followed him as he led them behind the building, then transported them home in a flash.

* * *

"…so."

Yuta refused to look her in the eye.

"You still have feelings for Nina…" Maya said matter-of-factly.

"…Maya…"

"It's okay," she said suddenly. "I already knew that. It shouldn't bother me."

"Maya…"

"It's fine," she continued to speak, her words growing rapider and rapider. "I mean, you've loved her since childhood."

"Maya-"

"Besides, it's not like _we're_ lovers or anything, and-"

"Maya," he interrupted softly, his hand brushing her cheek. "You're crying."

"No…" she tried to move away from him, but he persisted, and coming forward, gently swept away the tear that had been trailing down her soft cheek. He leaned down… and pressed his lips against her tear trail… then the tip of her nose… down to her lips…

That night was a repeat of last night, with cries, and sweat, and tears, and whispers of _'I love you'_ filling the air.

* * *

Maya swiftly brushed her hair the next morning, hoping her eyes didn't look as swollen as she felt. She quickly zapped herself a swift Glamour spell, and the redness vanished.

"Yuta!" she snapped. "We're going to be late for school."

He jumped out of the bed, and quickly snapping his fingers, was dressed in the uniform, hair neatly combed down.

"All set."

She rolled her eyes, and he swiftly grabbed their lunchboxes, before the two of them ran out of the house.

* * *

Several days later, Maya lay in her bed, hands outstretched at her sides as she gazed at the ceiling. The house was silent; Ruru was taking a nap, Chiru had left a while back, muttering about how the house was 'too pure' now, and Yuta…

Yuta was visiting Nina.

Maya frowned, not liking how her stomach turned at that idea.

_What is __**wrong**__ with me?_

…_am I in love with Yuta?_

She sat up and began to seriously ponder it. As it was, it was futile to try and assume she didn't at least have attraction to him; that much was obvious. She had a crush on him; that was a given.

But did she _love_ him?

She took a deep breath and began to think of the past month together with him.

Well… there was no doubt that she loved him; he had been there for her, had suffered for her, had empathized with her…

And this past week... they had been making love every night, and it felt so natural, so _right_, to do it with him.

But _in_ love with him…?

Maya still wasn't sure. But… But there was something similar to that feeling in her heart. She wanted him to stay with her. She wanted to be by his side.

She nodded in satisfaction. She had that confirmed.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Maya's head. She hesitated, but grabbed her wallet.

She would confirm for herself tonight!

All she needed were some items to help her.

* * *

"Bye, Yuta! Bye Ayu-chan!"

Nina waved from the door as Ayu and Yuta waved back, then began to walk down the street together.

"Hey… before we go… could we have a talk?"

Yuta raised an eyebrow. "All right…"

* * *

Ayu led him to the park, where they sat on a bench. There was silent momentarily, until…

"So… you're finally asking me out, huh?" Yuta asked cockily, leaning towards Ayu. She sweatdropped and shoved him away.

"Nice try."

He chuckled. "At least I can be sure you'll always be ready to reject me."

"…I want to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"…why did you help Orihara-san?" Ayu narrowed her eyes. "You were the one who helped her with the Holy Stones, weren't you?"

Yuta remained silent.

"Yuta-kun?" Ayu persisted.

_I have to tell someone… I'm going to explode! Should I tell her...?_

_...I might as well tell Ayu. The truth has to come out sooner or later._

"I… I guess I have a lot of explaining to do," he sighed. He took a deep breath, then finally admitted his secret.

"I wasn't actually kicked out of my house."

Ayu's eyes widened. "Huh?"

"I… left my house on my own. I asked my family to tell people that they kicked me out, to make up excuses as to why I was gone."

"But _why_?" Ayu persisted. Yuta shamefully lowered his head.

"…I thought Nina could get the Holy Stones without me. That's why I left the Human world. But… But right after I left, I watched Maya get the Orange Holy Stone. And I realized that maybe Nina needed more help than I thought. So… I came back to the Human world and stayed with Maya."

It started to click together in Ayu's head. "So… that's why you didn't want to stay at Nina's place. You stayed at Maya's place… to distract her?"

"I… I did things I'm not proud of," he admitted. "When Maya was reaching for the Blue Stone, I made a building invisible so that she couldn't see it… she was so close to hitting it, but I realized at the last minute… it wouldn't be a good idea, so I revealed it. And the Pink Stone… I couldn't figure out how to deter Maya from it… so I…"

He faded into silence.

"Yuta-kun?" Ayu prompted softly.

"I pretended to be in pain," Yuta murmured, shame in his voice. "I held Maya's hand and guilt tripped her into staying on the ground as Nina got the Holy Stone."

"But Nina would have to marry the prince, then!"

"That's been Nina's dream since she was a child, Ayu!" Yuta turned to her, frustration shining in his crystal eyes. "If she wanted to marry the prince that badly, I would do anything to make sure she gets that dream!"

"But why didn't Orihara-san get suspicious?" Ayu protested. "Couldn't she see that you were distracting her?"

"…"

"…Yuta-kun," Ayu warned. "What are you hiding?"

"…I thought…" Yuta paused, then tiredly rubbed his temple. "I thought… I could seduce Maya."

Ayu nearly fell off the bench. "Ex_cuse_ me?!"

"I thought… if I seduced Maya, she would hesitate, and that would distract her from getting the Stones."

"But… But…" Ayu struggled to grasp for words. "Yuta-kun, that's just so _cruel_."

"You think I don't know that?" he said, slightly more harshly than he intended. "Maya was my friend too, you know… but for Nina… for Nina, I-"

The sound of a bag hitting the ground snapped him out of his reverie, and he and Ayu both turned… to see the last person Yuta would have wanted to hear that conversation.

Orihara Maya stood there, broken.

_N- No. Why…? Why did you have to be there?_ Yuta's eyes widened, and he slowly stood.

Maya immediately turned and ran out of the park.

* * *

"A- Ah, Orihara-san!" Ayu called after her in a panic, but Maya ignored her.

Yuta's words pounded through her mind, and little by little, she began to rethink the past month. Suddenly, Yuta, who had seemed so reliable, so _trustworthy_, was a demon in her mind.

_I'm so glad Yuta's here…_

_**This stupid girl…**_

_Yuta… thank you._

_**You're so gullible…**_

_Is that what you thought of me, Yuta? That's how you saw me? You seduced me… so that you could help __**Nina?**__ Was that all I was to you? Nina's competition?_

Yuta, smiling at her… Yuta, holding her in his arms… Yuta, reciting Shakespeare to her… Yuta, who held her close when they made love…

_But no… it wasn't making love, was it? Maybe to you, it was, but he just needed to get laid so he could save __**Nina.**_

_You just gave him yourself… he was probably laughing at you when you thought he actually cared, didn't you, Maya?_

_You whore… look how easily you fell for him._

_Whore._

_Whore._

_Whore!_

_**Whore!**_

Maya ran to her house, half-blinded by her tears.

"Maya!" Chiru squawked as she stumbled in, hugging herself. "What on earth happened to you?"

"Ch- Chiru?!"

"Eh, I figured… no matter how pure the house is now, at least it was my home," Chiru shrugged. "I guess you're stuck with me longer."

Maya smiled through her blurring tears.

"Okay. Welcome back."

"What _happened_ to you?"

Maya's smile faded, and was replaced with an icy glare. "Chiru…"

"Y- Yes?"

"Go prepare the portal."

"P- Portal?"

"I'm bringing my black magic back."

As she headed down to her basement, with Chiru flying in front, and Ruru on her shoulder, Maya forced her tears to vanish.

_Well… at least my question's been answered. Now, there's no doubt._

_I'm in love with Kirishima Yuta._

* * *

Yuta stared after the disappearing figure.

"Wh- What are you doing?!" Ayu violently shook him. "She's getting away! Go and explain!"

"…I…"

For some reason, Yuta couldn't move. He felt like there were two very big choices here.

_It's here... I choose Maya or Nina._

"Come on, Yuta-kun, what's_ wrong_ with y-?"

"Tateishi?"

"K- Kaji-kun!" Ayu blinked in surprise. Kaji gave a pointed glance to her hand on Yuta's arm, and she quickly released it.

"I'm heading home now," he said lightly. "Want to walk with me?"

"Oh… um, sure!" she walked over to him, then hesitantly turned back to Yuta.

"See you tomorrow, Yuta-kun."

"…bye…" he responded absentmindedly, still staring after the figure that had already turned the corner and was gone. Kaji and Ayu eventually left as well, and Yuta, still frozen in that spot, forced himself to walk towards the bag Maya was holding.

_Maya… what were you…?_

His thoughts immediately faded as he saw rose petals, perfect and whole. Resting upon the rose petals were small tealight candles of white and pink. Although he didn't approve of her using candles, these were clearly meant for romance.

And in the center of the whole thing…

Yuta's breath caught as he realized that the neatly folded red cloth… was the red lingerie he and Maya had seen when they went shopping at that department store.

Yuta swallowed. Something had suddenly just occurred to him… when he slept with Maya…

Someone had constantly been whispering '_I love you_'. He had assumed it was Maya, since he had been trying to seduce her… but…

There was no doubt about it. It hadn't been Maya. It had been _himself. _He had been whispering '_I love you_' to her ever since they started making love.

He had to force himself to stop shaking, then, clutching the bag in his hands, teleported to Maya's house.

* * *

He looked around eagerly… then frowned as he saw that he was in her garden. He frowned in confusion, but concentrated, trying to teleport inside her house… but he couldn't do it.

He looked up at the house… and suddenly realized what it meant. Maya had created a barrier.

A barrier of black magic.

Which meant there was only one way in.

* * *

"Maya! _Maya!_"

Maya sat in the dark, surrounded by a circle of her glowing candles, a circular diagram drawn around her trembling body. She used to rely on it for protection, but it couldn't block out the sound of the desperate boy on the opposite side of the door. She reached for her spider locket, but realized it was gone.

_That's right... I have nothing now. I don't have Yuta... I don't have the prince... I don't even have the memory from the prince anymore..._

"Maya! Maya, please let me in!"

_Go away… leave me alone…_

"Maya, please!" Yuta banged on the door. "I know you're in here! Please come out and talk to me!"

_Why? So you can laugh at me more, thinking what a gullible fool I am?_

"Maya… Maya, I know what you heard in the park. Please, let me explain!"

Maya covered her ears with her hands tightly, shutting her eyes, trying to drown him out, but he continued to persistently knock. Yuta continued to bang against the door furiously, tears of frustration welling in his eyes.

"I know you don't have to believe me, but…" he swallowed, then raised his voice. "These past few weeks weren't all lies! I didn't plan for it to go this way!"

_The prince rejected me… were you hoping for that, Yuta? Were you really that eager to make sure I didn't have my happily ever after?_

"Maya... Maya, _please_…" Yuta leaned against the door, a sob escaping his throat. "Maya, I think I'm in love with you."

_Stop! Stop lying to me like this!_

Maya had to shove her hand over her mouth to prevent a sob from escaping her as well.

"Maya… can you hear me? I love you… I love you! Please, talk to me! I'll die without you," he sobbed. "I need you, Maya!"

Maya's eyes widened as she felt the barrier around the door stretch… then break.

_Of course… the Kirishima Prodigy._

"Maya!"

Yuta ran in, eyes pleading with her.

"Please, hear me out, please. I know you must be furious, but-"

"D- Don't…" Maya edged away from him. "Stop it… stop hurting me!"

"Maya…" Yuta reached for her, and quickly enveloped her into a hug. "Please, I need you."

"No… No more… No more!"

She tore herself away from his grasp, and ran outside.

"Wait! Maya!"

Maya stumbled at the bottom of the stairs, but continued to run. It was dark, and she was disoriented, so she didn't realize it until she ran right into someone's arms.

"No!" Maya struggled. "Who-?"

"Maya…"

Maya froze at the rich-as-silk voice that murmured in her ear. She looked up… into a pair of sparkling gray eyes.

"I request your presence at the palace immediately," the prince murmured. "May I?"

Maya could hear Yuta running out of the house, and swiftly gave the affirmative.

"_No!_" Yuta ran to them, but before he could grab Maya's hand, she had already vanished.


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as the two were safely in the palace, Maya swiftly extracted herself from the prince's embrace before sweeping into a deep curtsy.

"What does His Highness request of me?" she asked softly. The prince simply gazed at her, his eyes tracing over her hair, her pale skin, those _eyes…_ how could he never have _noticed…_?

The prince snapped out of his reverie and smiled kindly at her. "Lady Maya of the Orphelia Estate…"

Maya had to fight back a surprised blush. He was giving her such a warm glance… the last time she had seen that glance, it had been aimed at Nina.

"I believe I owe you an apology," the prince bowed. "I ask that you accept my humble feelings of regret."

"Er… not at all, Your Highness," Maya shook her head. "But if I may be so bold to ask, apology for what?"

"My apology… for dismissing the woman I truly love," he finished with a soft whisper, and Maya's eyes widened.

_He… He's… What is he saying…? Could it be…?_

"You see… A young boy mistakenly told me that you were Nina of the House of Saqurail. Of course, Lady Nina Saqurail has proven to me that it was you, rather than her, that I danced with that day seven years ago."

"…Your Highness…" Maya murmured. "I… I am not sure what to say… I-"

"…I…" the prince hesitated. "I believe you heard me say these words already to Nina Saqurail, but… I wish for you to be my bride."

"…"

_This is it! This is the moment! You can say 'Yes'! You can be happy!_

"…Your Highness…" Maya lowered her eyes. "I do not know if I am worthy of you."

"Of course you are," the prince smiled tenderly. "You are the woman I've loved for so long."

"…Your Highness…" she murmured. "I am… no longer pure."

It took a few seconds for the words to sink in. The prince blinked… then backed away slowly.

"…Your Highness?"

"P- Please give me a minute," he muttered, bending over as he clutched his knees in a very un-princelike way. "I just… I had hoped…"

"I have no excuse," Maya bowed her head. "But after you dismissed me… I was vulnerable, and lonely… and-"

"Did you love him?"

Maya paused.

"Yes," her voice finally came out, cracked with tears. "I really did."

The prince let out a deep sigh, his face troubled. "I was not expecting this. I cannot find you guilty, for I am clearly the reason this happened… and yet…"

The prince paused, and then shook his head. "What bothers me is not your body's integrity… but rather, your heart. If you really loved this person so much… what, if I may be so bold to ask, are your feelings for me?"

"…"

…_Yuta…_

Maya softly pressed her palm against her watering eyes.

"I…"

_You really have a beautiful heart, Maya._

"I…"

_I am not like him!_

"I will _always_ love you," she finally choked out. "I have loved you for so long, and even now, that has not changed."

The prince's expression brightened momentarily, before darkening once more.

"But… But then why do you cry?"

_Neither, fair maid, if either thee dislikes…_

"Because… Because…"

_Maya, please… I think I'm in love with you._

"I… I love you, but… I am not _in_ love with you," she finally managed out. The prince sighed.

"Of course… I expected as much…"

"Forgive me, Your Highness," she bowed once again, hoping to hide her tears. The prince gently laid a hand upon her head, a warm smile on his face.

_I have lived to see that smile… and now I see it again._

"There is no need for apology," he whispered. "I just wish for you to have found happiness."

"…thank you…" she murmured softly.

"However…" the prince held out his hand. "Perhaps you will allow me to dance with you?"

"…yes."

She accepted his outstretched hand, and the prince snapped his fingers. The room immediately began to glow with a soft, rosy light, as violin music began to smoothly flow through the air. Maya was transported back, to a time of childish innocence.

_Your Highness… I have waited for this day for so long… I have waited to dance in your arms again. To feel loved by you._

_But…_

_Now, it is not your love that I want so much._

* * *

Kirishima Yuta sat in Orihara Maya's living room, stunned.

He had blown it now. How could he have been so stupid? So risky? How could he have put his heart on the line like that and scare her away?

_You fool… You __**fool! **__Look at what you've done… you've pushed away the woman you truly loved… all for the girl you cared about._

_And in the end… that girl didn't even notice. She doesn't even __**know**__ that you're sitting here, your eyes bleeding tears._

A quick flash of light interrupted his mourning… and Yuta looked into the pair of green eyes he had fallen in love with over the past month.

"Maya," he immediately jumped up, but was cautious not to approach her. "Maya… please, let me explain."

He stayed on his knees. He didn't _deserve_ to look her in the eye.

"Please," he begged. "Just… Just listen to what I have to say."

Maya remained silent, which he hoped was a good sign.

"You have every right to hate me now," he said quietly. "But if you could find it in your heart not to hate me… that's all I ask for. For you not to hate me. I always loved you, ever since we were children… but now, I realize… I've fallen in love with you. I don't just love you anymore; I want to be with you."

Maya could only stare, eyes widening ever so slightly.

"I want to hold you… and I want to kiss you, and touch you and cook for you, and hold your hand…" Yuta lowered his head. "I want to… I want to be the one by your side."

Maya simply looked at him… and then opened her mouth.

"You broke me."

It wasn't an accusation. It was a mere statement.

"I know," he responded quietly. "I broke myself too."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because…" Yuta took a deep breath. "Because you've fallen in love with me too."

Maya couldn't help the small gasp that slipped through her lips.

"Please…" Yuta pleaded. "Don't leave me broken like this… if you and I are both broken… can't we at least heal together?"

Maya felt tears strike her eyes… and she finally managed the tiniest of nods. Yuta could hardly believe it as he tried to stand, but realized that his knees were shaking too much.

Instead, Maya went down to the floor and as soon as she was level with him, Yuta swiftly pressed his lips against hers as he stroked her long hair, almost crying in relief.

The beautiful girl was finally his.

They eventually broke away… and Yuta couldn't help giving her a cheeky grin through his tear-filled eyes.

"So… about that red lingerie…"

She couldn't help a laugh, and huddled deeper into his arms. His warmth surrounded her, and the two slowly drifted to sleep on the floor, hardly caring less where they were at the moment.

They were together.


End file.
